


One More - Klance/Laith Purple Paladin Fic

by OshaLune



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluffy, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), I'm Sorry, I'm so done, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith is korean, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Klance kid, Korean Keith (Voltron), Laith, Lance is Cuban, Lance speaks Spanish, M/M, Mentions of Smut, She/her for Pidge, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Very fluffy, Voltron fanfiction, fluffy klance, i need to stop, in which galra men can have kids, inconsistant updates sorry, it's 3 am what am i doing, just read and judge me later, keith gets flustered 24/7, keith speaks korean, klance, klance has a child, long chapters, mentions of mpreg, okay, okay imma stop now, purple paladin, slight blood, this is for a friend, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OshaLune/pseuds/OshaLune
Summary: In which the team find the AU crystal that changes everything-Lance raised one hand and slowly fiddled with Keith’s hair, making the smaller boy shiver at the affectionate touch. Keith’s hand was still entertwined with Lance’s left hand, and the other was keeping baLance behind him.Laith smiled.This was his family.“Alright, start.” Lance said, smiling.Keith thought it would be fun to chime in.“Yes, my womb nugget. Begin.”-
Relationships: Allura & Voltron Paladins, Hunk & Voltron Paladins, Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Voltron Paladins, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Voltron Paladins, Pidge | Katie Holt & Voltron Paladins, Shiro & Voltron Paladins, Voltron Paladins & Voltron Paladins
Comments: 25
Kudos: 66





	1. Lilac Crystals

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm, by the way my editing app had decided that Keith has she/her pronouns, so don't mind that if i mess it up. Keith should still be he/him, but i edited this at 3am and probably thought he was talking to Allura or something.  
> Leave a comment if you enjoy!  
> (Set in a voltron AU where Keith is in the blades, but is still the red lion paladin. Allura is a paladin, but has no lion. Shiro is not the clone. Keith knows he's half galra and has met Krolia.  
> also this is an AU where Galra can have kids, no matter the gender. All will be explained in the book.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody expected Keith to survive that last blow.  
> Nobody expected the two paladins to fall for eachother.  
> Nobody expected the crystal to have an earthen orgin.  
> But most of all,  
> Nobody expected the boy who was walking around the castle, calling for his fathers.
> 
> Calling in Laith McKlain, who found himself at the castle of lions one day. But... this was not his normal castle of lions. Autie Pidge was... younger and smaller. And his other family members... they're all so much younger. His sister isn't there either.
> 
> It's a shock for everyone when the boy claims to be the 'Purple Paladin', and even more of a shock when he claims that Keith and Lance are his fathers. And more shocking yet... when they're his biological fathers.
> 
> Nobody expected to fall in love with the newest paladin.  
> Nobody expected for the blue paladin to snap like that.  
> Nobody expected for the crystal to be the real problem.  
> But most of all,  
> Nobody expected for the events that happened after they found the crystal that changed everything.
> 
> The crystal that gave them one more.

It was a normal day in the castle. Well, as normal as one could get. 

Hunk was baking some weird muffin-shaped goo, trying a new flavour mix from some weird looking alien from the mall. It was a sloppy yellow colour, and melting everywhere. Hunk just put on a fake smile and tried to ignore it until later, hoping that maybe freezing the muffin-things would help them keep their shape. It did not.

Pidge was tinkering with some old Altean robot. But not any robot, this robot could find any alien as long as i t had a clear strand of DNA. Pidge was hoping it could help them find the Galra easier, since they could easily get some Galra DNA from Keith. Pidge looked at the weird white robot. It reminded her of the skeletons in minecraft, with the body-shape and all. She plugged a wire into its eye, and was suddenly coughing due to the large puff of smoke that billowed up. She just shook her head and adjusted the controls.

Lance was chilling on his bed, face mask and all. Nobody was there to bother him about his flawless complexity routines. Lance was letting his mind wander, which probably wasn’t the best idea since most of those thoughts consisted of beating Keith’s little ass. Lance smiled and he imagined Keith pouting like a child after losing a sparring competition. Lance knew that would never happen, but whatever. It was fun to think about.

Shiro was sleeping, which was saying something. Shiro didn’t know the last time he had a full night of rest. Or at least, a full 7-hour night. He had recently taken some pills, and was now snoring like one of those big aliens Coran always mentioned. In other words, it was LOUD.

Keith was training, and wasn’t being very good at it. The alien kept getting the upper hand somehow. Eventually Keith gave up and started walking towards his room.

And, of course, the Alteans were trying to figure out where their next mission would be. Whether it was to help a group of aliens, or to build up the coalition. 

It was fine, when a loud bang rang out in the castle, making everyone jump. The castle shifted to the right, making everyone do a double-take to the left. Once the alarms died down, another bang hit the castle, this one bigger than the last. Even Shiro woke up, and that guy could probably sleep through the apocalypse if he tried.

Three of the five paladins ran to the control room, where Allura was fumbling with the controls, her face a mix of worry and anger. Her white hair flowed behind her as she hastily ran from station to station, clicking buttons and saying commands. She turned towards Shiro, “I can’t believe Galra found us!” she yelled. 

“Again?” Hunk mumbled, dragging his feet over to his station. He could feel Allura glare daggers into his back, but the yellow paladin was too tired to care. 

Pidge quickly hopped into her seat, flipping on the controls to her seat. The entire group yelled as another bang hit the castle, making them all stumble. Allura fell and hit her head, out cold. 

“Princess!” Shiro cried, then looked to the chairs in the control room, noticing how the blue and the red chair occupants were missing. Shiro tried to open a comm, but nothing happened.

“Shiro!” Pedge yelled, fumbling with the glowing controls in front of her, “all comms are down! The castle will have to be reduced to backup power!” Pidge stopped, realizing what that meant. “The… the crystal is broken.”

The three conscious paladins and Coran all stared at the giant crystal in the castle. True to Pidge’s prediction, a large crack was there, from the base to the multcoloure tip. Coran gasped quietly, and started towards the door.

Just as he was about to leave, the doors ‘whooshed’ open to reveal two concerned paladins. 

“Wh-what happened?” Keith yelled, as another blast hit the castle, making everyone do a double-take and step back.

“I- we- the-!” Hunk yelled from his seat, stuttering while looking a bit green. He finally stopped and sat back down, eyes fixed on some unseen thing in the distance and holding his gut in disgust.

Just at that moment, Allura decided to open her blue eyes. She still looked dazed, but was able to mumble out a sentence. “The… Galra…” before slowly closing them. The paladins looked at her concerned, but did nothing to help her. They just kept focusing on the bigger problem; the fleet of purple ships in front of them.

“Dammit.” Lance mumbled, running to his seat. Then, glancing back, “you coming, Mullet?”

Keith’s glazed-over eyes suddenly focused on Lance, a scowl on his face as the red paladin started to run towards his seat. Before Keith could sit down, Pidge suddenly yelled

“There’s a small planet big enough to hide in- Over there!” she pointed on a small, dusty white planet that seemed to glimmer.

“wh-”Coran stuttered, looking at the solar system, “there should not be a planet there! I would know, my great great gr-”

“We get it!” Shiro yelled, then turned to Pidge. “Get us over there. Being hidden on some small planet is better than being shot to pieces-”

Another, bigger blast hit the castle causing Lance to fall face-first out of his chair. Keith snorted- an actual laugh/snort - and Hunk decided to empty his stomach out to the left of his chair. The entire team was frazzled as Coran steered the castle to the planet. 

The farther they got, the less Galra there were, until only two ships still followed.

Lance turned towards the ships’ direction. “Where are the others, do you think?”

“Regrouping.” Keith said, matter-of-factly.

“Oh, yeah? And how do you know?” Lance snorted back, putting his hands on his hips.

Keith scowled, before sticking his nose up at the blue paladin. “Because, victory or death?”

“Huh?”

Keith sighed and crossed his arms, looking annoyed. “they obviously want to win, so they’re regrouping-”

“Boys!” Shiro butted in, glaring daggers at Keith. Both paladins shut up.

Pidge, however, thought it would be a good idea to poke the flame. “Yeah, guys. Stop flirting.”

Lance scoffed and Keith started spluttering, “we-we- wh-”

“Keep it in your pants, babe.” Lance shot back, doing finger guns.

Keith’s cheeks had a little tint of pink as he turned back towards his station. “Immature.”

“BOYS.” Shiro yelled, now staring at Lance.

“But Pidge-”

“Lance.” Shiro said, his voice scary and brutal. “focus on the mission.”

Lance turned back, crossing his arms.

As they got closer, Pidge noticed it odd how small it was. This planet was probably smaller than Pluto, and it probably wasn’t a planet at all. The castle looked like a good quarter of the planet’s mass. As they got closer, Keith noticed something.

“Hey! There’s a ground cave- will we fit?”

Shiro shrugged, then turned to Coran, deadly serious. “Get us in there, before the Galra finds us.”

The cave shimmered, diamonds covered every wall and way, ranging from white to dark purple, all the crystals glowing in the dark. As the castle slowly got closer, there was a small opening on one giant crystal. It was safe enough to land. As they did so, Allura awoke.

“Where are we-” she was cut off in awe, looking around the small cavern.

The crystals shone brighter, clear and iridescent but all gorgeous. All were some shade of purple, and all shone. Flecks of light bounced across the cave like they were dancing. The rock behind the crystal was slick and just reflected white and purple. They hung from the ceiling, from the sides and ground. Crystals grew out of crystals. All ranged in different sizes but all had the same shape; either monoclinic or tetragonal.

The paladins stared out in awe, when something caught the blue paladin’s eye.

Some white light was pulsing from behind another huge purple crystal. Lance grabbed the arm of the closest paladin and pointed. “Do you see that…”

Keith looked to where Lance was pointing, and furrowed his brow. “Why is that one glowing more than the others?” Keith then suddenly turned his eyes to where the blue paladin’s hand was clutching to his sleeve. Keith shrugged away as Lance responded.

“I… i don’t know.” Lance suddenly perked up, looking down at Keith like a child with a brand new idea. Keith turned a little pink and blanched. “Lance wha-”

“Lets go check it out!” Lance smiled and Keith felt his heart melt.

Of course, nobody else could know this, but Keith Kogane had fallen massively for Lance Mclain. Ever since the garrison, Keith has noticed the small cuban boy. But, of course, Keith was certain his feelings were one-sided. Unrequited. Keith knew who Lance was when rescuing Shiro, but when his crush had so blankly started talking to him, Keith blanked out. And now they were here, Lance asking Keith to go check out some weird alien crystal on a solar system millions of light-years from earth.

“-eith. Keith, buddy, you there?” Keith jerked to a start, noticing a hand waving in front of his face. Keith swatted Lance’s hand away.

“What?”

Lance rolled his eyes. “I was askin, did you want to go check out the weird light? There could be something cool behind it…”

“Yeah, sure.” Keith said, then looked back away from Lance’s eyes to the castle’s viewing area. He tried to look emo, but couldn’t help his lip twitching.

Lance suddenly turned to the rest of the team. “Guys! Me and Keith are going out!”

The entire team turned their heads over, Shiro doing so first. Pidge snapped her head towards the two paladins so fast Hunk jumped back, nearly crapping himself.

“finALLY” Pidge yelled, giving a fist bump. “Hunk, you owe me 20$-”

Shiro looked appalled, eyes bulging. “Keith-”

“No, no, no, no.” Lance laughed, his cheeks turning a bit pink as he shook his hands. “Not like that. Like, going outside to explore.”

Pidge smirked. “Explore what?”

Keith turned a violent shade of red and turned away, and Lance bit his lip to keep from laughing. Shiro, however, stared a certain green paladin down. “Pidge-”

“Yes?” she looked up at him, wide eyes looking innocent. Shiro decided against scolding her.

“Anyways,” Shiro started, helping Allura to her feet, “we should all go. It’d be better for…” Shiro shot a glance at Lance “...everyone.”

Lance smiled and started racing to his hanger, but not before yelling ‘i’m gonna win!’ to Keith. Keith stuttered, and decided to run after Lance. 

“get back here, you asshole!”

Shiro stared down at the floor shaking his head. 

Pidge giggled, clutching her stomach. Hunk turned towards her, smiling. “Hah. i owe you no money.”

The green paladin gave a very… dark smile. “Not yet you don’t. I’ll raise it to 50$ to bet they have sex this week.”

“Deal” said Hunk, shaking her hand.

“PIDGE.” Shiro yelled, rolling his eyes before rubbing his temples. “How the hell did i end up here, in space, with a bunch of horny teenagers…”

Allura laughed, placing a tender hand on his shoulder. “We should get going before they decide to blow up the entire cavern.”

Pidge tried to suppress a smile. “Blow up-?”

“KATIE.” Shiro yelled.

The green paladin couldn’t help herself and started laughing again.

Lance let the airlock hiss as he floated into the gravity-less cavern, talking to Keith through is space-comm. A second later, Keith floated out, her red armour shining in the purple light. Lance couldn't help but admire how Keith looked with the purple flecs surrounding him.

“A bit late, mullet.”

“Shaddup.”

Keith flew past Lance, before looking to the left. “The light is over there.” The red paladin stated, pointing down a small tunnel in the wall. “We should go-” but was cut off when Lance suddenly flew into him, hands around his waist as they flew backwards.

“Lance-!”

“Keith, shh!” Keith suddenly looked up to see a giant crystal falling from the ceiling, exactly where Keith was causally hovering a moment ago. The red paladin’s breath hitched in his throat as he saw how freakishly sharp the tip of the crystal was. It was like a needle, and if it hadn’t screwed Keith it would have probably broken his armour.

Keith didn’t know he was shaking until Lance was screaming into his helmet. “-ro! Bro, you good?”

“Y-yeah.” Keith mumbled, realizing how close to death he was. “I’m fine.” Keith then paused, listening only to Lance’s breathing. “Where are the other paladins in this comm?”

“Oh!” Lance smiled as he pulled away from Keith. “I made us our own private comm!” Lance gave a flirtatious smile, to which Keith rolled his eyes. “So that we could argue without getting in trouble.”

Keith gave an airy laugh. “Okay then. How do I switch back.”

“Just say, ‘switch to public comm.’” Lance then paused, before mouthing something. There was no noise for Keith, just a fuzzy nothingness.

“Huh?” Keith said.

“Oh, sorry. I switched to the public comm. I’m calling our comm Klance, ok?”

“Klance? That’s pretty stupid. It’s just my ‘K’ in front of your 'Lance’” 

“Hey, I did it fast. And Pidge helped me.” Lance smiled, crossing his arms. “Besides, what else is there, Leith?”

“At least Leith dosen’t sound retarded.”

Lane’s smile fell. “Leith sounds like some weird type of hair spray.” Lance paused, then a snarky grin broke out on his face “what about Laith?”

Keith paused, putting a hand behind his head and rubbing his nape. He then gave a small smile. “That’s actually not too bad.”

Lance scoffed, before turning back to where the other paladins and the princess were floating. “Well, maybe someday you can name something Laith. But for now, it’s Klance.”

The two paladins floated back towards the others

Pidge was the first to notice them. 

“Hey! The love-birds are back!”

Keith choked and Lance rolled his eyes. “Really, Pidge?” 

She shrugged, before a shit-eating grin came over her features. “Sooo… did you guys… do it?”

Keith choked once again and turned towards Shiro, barely mumbling out “let's check out the crystal.”

The black paladin nodded, before looking back to where the castle was. “Actually, Keith, I'm nervous the Galra will try to follow us.” Shiro turned back towards the team. “Me and Keith will stay guard. Can you guys handle this alone?”

Allura nodded, and turned her direction to the other three paladins. “Let’s go quickly. Maybe this… light… can help us out of here.”

“Shiro?” Keith asked, hivernign next to his adopted guardian. “Do you really think the Galra will follow us?”

Shiro shut off his thrusters to hover silently before turning to Keith. Boy boys were hidden behind a crystal, with the entrance to the cave in full sight. The black paladin sighed, then turned back to Keith, who had stopped as well.

“Maybe.. I just want to be sure.” Shiro paused, and then he added “do you… like Lance?”

Keith’s eyes flew open wider, and he pushed himself back a bit. “Wh- Shiro! Ew, no.” Keith couldn’t help the pink littering his cheeks. He didn’t like Lance. Nope, not at all. Whatever they had was just friendly rivalry.

“Oooo-kay then,” Shiro said, rolling his eyes, seeing right through his brother’s attempts to hide his true feelings. “Just remember, i’m always here to talk-”

Shiro was cut short when a purple beam of light shot right past his face. Both paladins turned to the entrance, to see the Galra coming in, not in ships, but as singular soldiers.

“Sh-” Keith started, but stopped when he got a mean glare from Shiro “oot.”

The eldest paladin quickly turned his hand into a glowing purple object and turned on the comms, alerting the other paladins.

“Guys! Come back! It’s the Galra!”

Both paladins flew out, slashing around the Galra. Since Shiro’s distress signal had no response, Keith tried. 

“Guys! We gotta go, now-!” but stopped when he felt a stinging pain in his shoulder. Red droplets of blood floated in space. Whatever had hit him cut straight though his armor and skin. Air and blood alike started to escape the red paladin.

Quietly, as to not alert Shiro, Keith mumbled. “shit”

“What’s this?” Lance asked, hovering above a milky white, but clear crystal.it was the cause of the white light that filled the entire cave. It floated and illuminated the purple cave around them. it wasn’t much bigger than the cuban boy’s hand, and the other crystals seem dim compared to this small one.

“I think it’s… it’s a crystal…” The yellow paladin said, reaching out to touch it. The pink paladin looked hard at the crystal. She could have sworn she knew what it was. Suddenly, it hit her. Allura gasped, quickly swatting Hunk’s arm away. 

“Princess what-”

Keith and Shiro floated in from the cave’s entrance.  
Shiro was the first to talk, “guys, the Galra are coming in fast. We have about 5 minuetes.” Allura ‘shhhed’ him, quickly crouching down to the crystal’s level, her eyes glimmering. 

“Paladins… i believe we have come into the possession of an aliam rem crystal.” she looked up, her multi-coloured eyes shimmering with happiness. “Do- do you know what this means?”

Pidge tapped her helmet in concentration. “Aliam rem… that’s latin for… something.” 

Lance rolled his eyes, grinning, “we’re in space. It’s not going to be latin-”

“Actually,” Allura cut in, making Lance’s smile falter, “this crystal is from a time before, when aliens came to earth. So, yes, it is entirely possible to be… be...” Allura fumbled.

“Latin.” Pidge finished, crossing her arms, and smirking at Lance.

Just at that moment, Keith’s voice came over the comms. “Guys! We gotta go, now!” along with a muffled grunt of pain. The team turned back to Allura, who looked at the crystal. She pondered over it for a second, before grabbing it gently.

“Let’s go!” the princess yelled, before floating out of the cave and over to where the castle was parked. “Paladin,s hurry!”

Shiro had slashed through so many soldiers, too many to count. While the black paladin knew that every life was precious and some of these soldiers were not loyal to Zarkon, it was a battle of life or death. The black paladin’s life or the soldier's life. Each soldier seemed more bent to kill him than the last, and every single Galra spilt the same blood as they were cut into. Shiro had never been one to like violence, but doing all this… fighting… made him feel free.

Like he was getting some sliver or revenge for what the Galra had done to him and Matt. how they had broken his relationship with Adam, and how the Galra had wrecked whatever future Shiro would have had on earth.

But.. the Galra weren't all bad. If they were, they wouldn’t have their Blade allies, or would have met the Alteans. Wouldn’t have gone into space.

And most importantly…

No Keith.

Shiro felt shivers up his spine as he tried to imagine life without Keith, his brother, his best friend. Nobody could forget that Keith was half-Galra. Of course, it explained much of Keith’s behavior. His distant tendencies, his boldness in battle, his stupidity in battle, and of course, his quiet, take-no-crap attitude.

Shiro chuckled as he slashed through another Galra. 

“Paladins! To the castle!” ALlura’s voice called, allerting Shiro to stop. The black paladin bitch-slapped one more Galra before heading to the castle. As he went, he saw no Keith.

That’s weird. Shiro thought, but shrugged it off as nothing unusual. The red paladin was probably getting a final hit in, or was already at the castle.

Allura ran to her place in the middle of the control room, her hair falling out of her bun, now being freed from the helmet. Lance personally thought it was unfair that Alteans didn’t suffer from helmet hair. Once, some time ago, Lance would have thought Allura looked like a goddess with her hair flying and her makeup spot-on. Of course, even now he could still admire her beauty, but it was just… less attracting.

Less arousing, if that made sense.

Lance slipped into his seat, not yet taking his helmet off. But as all the other paladins came together, Lance noticed it odd that Keith wasn’t there. Of course, anybody would have noticed. It was just Lance was ready to have a snarky remark at mullet when he walked in. but… no mullet-weiding red paladins came in.

Shiro quickly ran in, then paused as his eyes slid over the red paladin’s chair.

The blood quickly drained from his face.

“K-keith… isn’t here?” he asked, his voice worried and laced with cracks

Lance looked back at Shiro, his eyebrow raised. “He isn’t with you?”

“No- i thought he was already here!” Shiro quickly turned around, worried. His eyes finally landed on the green paladin. “Pidge! Can you track his-”

“Already on it and-” a red beeping showed up on Pidge’s screen. She looked at the tech before gasping. “Fucking hell!”

“Launguage”! Shiro yelled

“Fucking heck!”

“Not what i meant, but wheres Keith-?”

“He’s still outside,” Pidge started, then she looked even more worried. “His suit says he has less then four minuetes to live. He’s… the air is leaving-”

“I’m going back out-” Shiro started, but Allura held a hand out, stopping him.”

“Lance, go out and find Keith. Shiro,” she paused, apologizing at the black paladin in her eyes “you need to stay here. We need you here.”

Shiro sighed, then nodded at Lance. “Go.”

Keith never liked the colour purple. It reminded him of death, of sadness. It was too soft on the eyes. It was the colour of the bathroom he had spent so many years hiding in from his foster brother. He would spend hours waiting for that brother to leave, counting the lilac tiles.

It was the colour of the Galra, the bloodthirsty race that killed Altea and more than half the universe. But it was also his mother's colour, and the colour of his eyes when he looks deep enough.

It was the colour that shone off of Shiro, the only non monochromatic shade in his paladin armour. It was the colour of strength, loyalty, royalty, wisdom and riches. Of magic and creativity and so many other things that Keith didn’t have.

Keith had always liked red so much more.

But not right now.

Keith starred up, unblinking. His suit had long since stopped flashing the warning signs in his eyes. The red warnings saying the air in his suit was leaking. Not to mention the fact he was bleeding out. Keith’s eyes took in only the light purple, everything being a fuzzy mess of colours. Everything was white and purple, and so bright.

But Keith couldn’t be bothered to close his eyes. It was just… too hard. Little red dots litterted the air, some falling onto his helmet and making his vision darker. 

The red paladin’s armour had been cracked down the chestplate and one of his shoulder-pads was missing from where the Galra had shot him, an almost continuous stream of blood flowing out. It used to hurt, but now it was just numb and pulsed. More annoying than hurtful. Keith could no longer see the castle through the blood and crystals, and dead Galra bodies. 

There were just so many, making th ewhite blinding lights blink at him.

Keith was cold, and the boy despised the cold. But, he was used to it. Almost never getting hugs or having physical contact of any sort. But right now, Keith felt touch-starved.

His mind and thoughts were fuzzy, and the alarms in his helmet were now a distant ringing. Keith could hear nothing. Mumbling he focused his eyes on his helmet. The red paladin didn’t even notice the huge crack in his helmet, from his chin to his forehead. There was glass falling from the crack already, and Keith could feel the air getting thinner. 

By now, the alarms hurt and distracted the peaceful nothingness.

He sighed before mumbling: “turn… alarms… off….”

His helmet flickered once before obeying, and the lights and warnings turned off, leaving Keith to stare into the open nothingness. Keith closed his eyes, feeling content with the numbness of everything. His black vision helped.

Just when it was cold and good and quiet, something seemed… off.

“-Eith!”

Was something calling him?

Keith hesitantly opened his eyes, to see a boy in front of him. Lance. Keith smiled and closed his eyes, but not before starting into Lance’s blue ones. So bright and blue, almost artificial.

“Keith! Can- can you hear me!” 

Keith gave a breathy laugh in response, moving his arms to find the blue paladin. Keith’s arm brushed something hard, and felt his hand being guided to the blue-paladin’s waist. Then his legs around lance, until Keith was completely wrapped around the blue paladin.

If Keith had been funny conscious, he would have turned redder than his armour. But now, Keith was just happy someone was there.

It wasn't strong, but the heat was still there. Keith sighed and curled his head into the blue paladin’s neck.

Lance was a bit thrown off by this sudden surge of affection, but due to the pasty pale colour of Keith's skin, and the way Keith was bleeding out, Lance decided to go to the castle instead of pondering why Keith was so clingy.

Once in the hanger, Lance laid Keith on the floor so both paladins could have a moment of rest. Lance looked around, internally mapping the easiest way to the healing pods. But as the blue paladin looked down, all thoughts disappeared.

Keith lay in a puddle of his own blood, getting bigger by the moment. His eyes were bunched together in pain. Lance quickly removed Keith’s helmet and picked the smaller boy up bridal-style, and started running to the pods.

“Guys! I got Keith but-” lance looked down at the unconscious boy. What should he say?

Keith is hurt?

Keith is bleeding out?

Ketih is halfway to the grave?

“-but he looks bad. I’m going to the pods.”

Allura responded immediately. “Good, Lance. I can easily wormhole us out of here, since the Galra are behind us.” and the entire castle shuddered, the familiar feeling of wormholing racing over lance as he stumbled backwards.

Faster.

He had to help Keith faster.


	2. Past Castillo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens... we get some klance and the boy finally understands what's going on... my meeting his father.

Darkness isn't unusual.

He liked darkness.

Of course, the castle could never be this dark... right?

The young boy opened his eyes and glanced at his surroundings. One moment he had been studying a crystal with his Auntie, and the next, he was here. Back home. In the castle. Now he was sitting on the floor in front of his room.

Or, it looked like his room. But where were all the posters, or the beautiful bedazzled ‘L’ that hung in front of his door? Everything was gone. The boy placed his hand to the scanner… but nothing happened. The door didn’t open up to his room, filled with colours of every sort. Instead, a red light glowed from the scanner. The kid backed up, confused. 

This was no longer funny.

But then again, it was his castle. Or would be, grandpa said. The boy sighed, thinking it must be his sister’s fault. Or maybe his dad had played a prank on him again. That seemed to happen a lot. Since both fathers were working again, they both loved to goof off once in a while. Unfortunately for the kid, that usually meant bad puns or pranks.

Lucky for the boy, he was the master and bad puns and pranks.

Shaking his head, the boy slowly turned around. None of his hallmate’s rooms were the same, either. Adam’s wasn’t covered in paint, Astra didn’t have dolls around her door and the other few doors were clean and pretty.

The kid was still wearing his signature jacket, brown with a hood and white flips, along with gold streaks on the arms. He wore dark jeans and a black baseball shirt, along with grey and lilac shoes. The kid’s hair was a mess, too. Blackish brown mousy hair flipped down, a tiny bit longer in the back. His father loved to call it a ‘mullet’.

The boy's eyes were a dark violet blue, and he had pale/tan skin. 

He was basically a mix of his fathers.

But right now that wasn’t important.

The boy dragged his fingers along the wall and he trudged down the hall, scuffing his shoes against the floor as he did so. Everything was so… different.

Like something had changed.

Like he was in the past.

.....................................................................................................  
Slowly but surely, Keith opened his eyes, the brightness of the room momentarily blinding him. He glanced around, but it was hard. Placing his hand out, he felt he was trapped. But… not a bad trap. He was in a healing pod.

Keith reached his right arm out, remembering how he had been shot. No pain lingered, on the pins and needles of the pod. It tingled as the red paladin put his hand on the glass, feeling it slide open. Just like many times before, the red paladin felt himself falling, only to be caught by two strong arms. Well, one strong flesh arm and one strong metal arm.

“H-hey, Shiro.” Keith managed a glace up, still leaning on Shiro for support. The elder paladin helped Keith down into a chair before sitting down himself. If looks could kill, Keith could be sent to the grave. “I’m sor-”

“No, Keith!” Shiro yelled, not realizing how loud he was ebing. Keith flinched, then dropped his head. “You had us worried! I thought- thought-” Shiro’s voice cracked, and Keith looked up. The black paladin cleared his throat and looked away. “I thought you could be dead.”

Keith closed his eyes and held himself, feeling upset at himself. He should have been there for his team, right? “Shiro… i... ``Keith stuttered over his words, trying to form a sentence that expressed how he felt.

But the red paladin was not good with feeling nor words, so all that came out were starts of apologies and breathy words.

Shiro nearly lost it. “I get that you’re upset, bat yu can’t do that!”

“Shiro-”

“Lance was covered in blood when he came in, soaking, dripping. And it wasn’t even his blood!”

“Shir-”

“Do you know what would have happened if we lost our red paladin?” Shiro’s voice got quiet, breakable. “his brother?”

“Shi-”

“What would have happened to the team?”

“Sh-”

“SHUT UP, Keith!” Shiro finally snapped, looking at his brother with rage in his eyes. “You don’t get to say anything. Do you know what could have happened if you had actually died… or worse?”

The red paladin hung his head in shame, but felt anger rising up in him. “Yeah… i know.”

Shiro raised a brow. “You… know?”

Keith snapped, upset. “Oh, I'm sorry for almost dyING.” he clenched his fists, feeling his nails dig into pale skin. “I’m sorry for getting shot.”

“Keith-”

“No.” the red paladin shot up from his seat so fast he saw stars, but that wasn’t going to stop him. “Do you even care about me? About how I almost died? No! All you care about is the red paladin, and how the team would have been without me!” Keith was tired and his legs but trudged out of the room nonetheless.

“Keith-!”

The red paladin spun on his heel to see an aggravated Shiro in the doorway. 

“No, shiro.” and then, in a softer voice, “there’s a difference between me, and the red paladin.”

Shiro raised one brow, scrunching up his face in anger. “You think we have these choices? We’re the defenders of the universe. Not the defenders of our feelings, Keith. You need to stop being so selfish.”

“NO.” Keith called back, venom hissing from his voice. It wasn’t fair that Shiro could act this way around him. It wasn’t Keith's fault. He hadn’t asked to be shot. He hadn’t asked to be the red paladin. He hadn't asked for his mother to be part of what was the most blood-thirst race of aliens who had ever lived.

Keith mumbled profanities under his breath.

Was he being selfish?

..............................................................................................................  
The boy carefully walked along the halls. The normal commotion and noises in the castle were no longer there.

Dents and footprints and paint splatters were all gone, leaving the entire hallway perfectly white and sparkly. As the boy kept walking down the familiar halls he had grown up in, he realized his feet had brought him back to his parent’s hallway.

The boy looked at the scanner, and wondered if it would let him in.

Back at his castle it never did… but this clearly wasn’t his castle.

The boy put his hand on the scanner, and took a step back when the door hissed open to reveal a plain looking room.

His father’s room.

But… it wasn’t his father's room. 

None of the thousands of photos littered the singular desk.

The small rainbow flag was no longer taped to the wall, over the photo of both the boy’s fathers, rings to the camera after one had engaged.

There was no vase of flowers that his other father picked once a week because he knew how much it made the other smile.

There were no fairy lights strung up by the bed, which the boy had helped his father do himself.

Everything was so… different. Along with the bed, which was a singular.

Now it's a normal double mattress.

Instead a red jacket that looked like the boy’s hung on the door. his dad’s original jacket, his favorite one. And there was a silver mamora blade on the counter.

‘No, hissilver mamora blade.’ The boy thought. He slipped his hand into his jeans pocket to pull out an identical one, same mark and shape and everything.

The bed was folded so tightly there were no wrinkles, and the pillow was still starch white.

Where was the red quilt that was always there?

Or Kosmo’s bed?

What was going on?

his heart was pounding in his ears, and his breathing was hitching. If he was right, his other father’s room would be right across from this one.

The boy quickly ran out, pausing in front of his other father’s room. He put his hand to the scanner and it let him in without hesitation. The boy ran into his father's room, and almost couldn’t breath as he did so.

Nothing was the same.

The huge bi flag was missing. The flowers and potted plants were gone. The photos that littered the walls were no longer there, and the fluffy blue carpet was missing. Along with the beautiful photo of the beach on which his parent’s got married.

Everything was gone.

But… there was always one thing that never moved.

The boy ran back to the other dull room, and slid open the first drawer of the stand.

His breath hitched.

Maybe… maybe it was in the bathroom? 

The boy ran to the small room connected in the back of this one, and looked through the single cabinet.

he felt tears bubbling up.

His dad always had Astra and his medical bracelets from when we were babies.

The boy’s was from the space hospital; April 22. Astra’s was February 14th. But, neither one of the small purple bracelets were there.

he sunk down, and crawled into a ball.

What was going on?

Suddenly, the boy heard the sound of the door opening.

The door to this room.

His dad.

.................................................................................................  
Keith closed his eyes as he placed his hand over the scanner.

The room let him in, and the red paladin flopped onto the bed without hesitation, messing up how tightly tucked it was.

Keith mumbled some... educated things about ‘red paladins’ and ‘galra’ before sighing and sitting up. But… something was off.

The red paladin decided it was because he was still in his under-armour, which was sticky and clinging to his body. Keith mumbled as he reached for the back, and groaned when he couldn’t. Usually the other paladins would help their teammates by unzipping the suits together.

Keith remembered how Lance would love to help, and when he carefully unzipped the neck the red paladin would feel his breath on his neck. It brought tingles down his spine. It felt lovely, and sweet and Lance’s fingers were so soft.

Lance, however, thought nothing of it.

Keith groaned and laid back onto the bed, dragging his fingers through his mullet.

He did need to call Lance over and thank him, anyways. The red paladin thought this over for a second in his head, deciding how this was going to work.

“Hey, Lance, wanna come over and help me get undressed?”

“Hey, bro, can we talk about our bonding moment?”

“Soooo… looks like i almost died? Wanna come over and talk about it?”

Keith froze and mumbled into his palms. He was such a disaster gay. Keith finally settled on bringing his wrist to his hand, and mumbled into the speaker on his special bracelet. (do paladins have those, walkie-talkie bracelets? Anyways, now they do.)

“Lance? This is Keith. I need you to come to my room so we can... talk.”

The red paladin closed his eyes for a small moment, and then a blue light flickered on his wrist. Keith pulled the bracelets up to his ear, and heard the familiar voice.  
“‘Kay! Just gimme a sec- oop” and he heard crashing noises in the background. Keith rolled his eyes before sitting on his bed and leaning back.

Less than a minute later, there was a knocking on the door.

“Keith? You in there?”

“Let him in.” Keith commanded the room. The door whooshed open, and a frazzled Lance stepped in.

“Hey.” Lance smiled kindly before shoving his hands in his pockets. “What do you need to talk about?”

Keith paused. “I wanted to ask you about… yesterday. With you saving me and all.”

Launce rolled his eyes. “Here to congratulate me on saving your life?”

“Wh-what?” Keith felt angry again. “Jeez Lance, can’t you go one minuete without being an ass?”

“Me? An ass?” Lance paused, then smiled his special flirty grin. Keith felt himself falling hard into those blue eyes and rosy cheeks. “Only the best ass around.”

Keith grumbled something, then mumbled “nevermind. Just go.”

“Fine, i’m sorry. Seriously, though. I need help with…” Keith gestured to his back “...taking this off.”

Lance smirked, but sat down as Keith turned, facing away from Lance. “okay, we’re going a bit fast. No date first?” Keith felt his cheeks turn red as he felt Lance’s hands by his neck. Keith put his hand behind him and lifted his mullet up, and put his head forward.

Shivers ran down his spine as he felt the zipper get pulled down. It stopped at his shoulders.

Keith turned a bit, enough to see Lance biting his lip and looking at the red paladin with gentle eyes. “Can… Can I see your shoulder? Is there a scar?”

The red paladin pursued his lips. “I’m not sure. Go ahead.”

He felt Lance pull the zipper down more, until it was at the small of his back. He felt Lance’s gentle fingers brush his skin as the blue paladin pushed the black suit back from his shoulders.

A long scar ran from Keith's neck to his shoulder blade. It was still red and puffy. 

“Oof, that looks like it hurts, buddy.” Lance mumbled. Dragging his pinky tenderly from the top of the scar until the bottom. It made Keith tingle as he felt goosebumps rise.

“Lance-”

Lance chuckled, sending more shivers to Keith. “Wow. you're really sensitive, huh?”

Keith felt his blush rise. “J- just finnsih, please?”

“Okay.” Lance sighed.

The cuban boy finished, stopping the zipper right at Keith's tailbone. Then he stood up, looking around the room. “There really isn’t much in here, huh?”

Keith shrugged and sat up. “Thanks, man.”

Lance walked over to the room and smiled, pausing at the door. “No problem.-”

Just at that moment pidge walked by, noticing the two. She took a simple look at Lance's flirty glance and Keith's flustered expression. She turned to Lance. “What’s going on?”

“Keith helped me to undress him.” Lance said simply, turning his head and not realizing how that actually sounded.

Pidge snorted, before walking away fast. “Okay okay sorry i interrupted you.”

It was quiet for a moment, then, “HEY HUNK! YOU OWE ME 50$!”

Lance smiled, letting out a small chuckle.

Keith rolled his eyes.

The cuban boy crossed his arms for a minute. “Well, another bonding moment ruined. Too bad i didn’t get cradled…”

The red paladin’s eyes shot open, and he started spewing words. “So you do remember you little shi-”

“Wait, Keith.. I do remember being cradled…” Lance said thoughtfully, tapping his chin.

The shorter boy got quiet, waiting for Lance’s answer.  
“Being cradled...

...By Shiro.”

Lance didn’t even have time to smile at his own cockiness before getting hit in the face with a pillow by an aggravated Keith. Lance rolled his eyes before running away, laughing so hard he had to stop a few times.

Keith gave a small smile shaking his head. He picked up his pillow and put it back before pulling his black suit off, hating how it clung to him with sweat. The red paladin peeled the last part off, leaving him in only his boxers, before putting on his iconic black shirt and pants, and pulling up his white boots.

The red jacket still lay hanging.

Keith knew he should probably go trainor do something productive, but something held him back. As he walked over to grab his blade, he noticed it glowing slightly. That only happened when someone had touched it, but there was no galra here… was there?

As the red paladin got closer, he noticed that it was still activated to be the longer sword. He bit back a gasp and pulled his com-let (comlet= comm + bracelet) out. 

“Pidge… i think we have an intruder.”

“Wh- Keith.. How do you know?”

“My blade was- mmmph!” Keith was suddenly cut off with a pillow to the face. He turned around to see a boy, a bit shorter than him.

It looked like an emo Lance.

Keith shook his head, blinking.

The boy took a step forward, and Keith took a step backwards.

Even in his confused state, Keith managed to stutter out “Who-who are you…?”

The boy’s eyes widened. “You- you don’t…”

Keith took a step back towards the door, before opening it and yelling the command “close doors!”

The door slammed shut, and Keith saw the boy’s face, his look of betrayal. Keith suddenly yelled “override manual lock doors!”

He listened to the pounding on the door before getting to his feet and sprinting down the hall.

...........................................................  
“dad!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! i hope this is good, i know it's not as long as the last chapter but i still think it's beautiful. Once again, OshaLune on wattpad. This is my first fic. Please leave comments on how it could be better and what you like/dislike. tysm ~Osha
> 
> (also for the title, castillo means castle in spanish. Since the boy speaks fluent spanish like his dad, he thinks of the castle like the 'past castle'. but that didn't sound cool enough. i used google translate, so i hop ei'm not wrong. enjoy!)


	3. Memories Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the team meets Laith, and Keith nearly dies of blushing too hard. Lance is completly unnafected

“Laith… wake up!”

The boy opened his eyes to see the smiling face of his father. Rolling over in his bed, the child mumbled “nooo…” before covering his head with the grey blanket.

The bed dipped as the father sat down, his black ponytail swinging from the movement. The man laughed, rubbing his child’s back.

“It’s time to get up.”

“Don’t wanna.”

The man laughed again, patting his son. “Laith, c’mon. Papa made pancakes, and Auntie is coming over later.”

Laith slowly pulled his head out from the covers, looking up at his dad. “Auntie Pidge or Auntie ‘Llura?”

His father smiled before standing up. “You’ll see.”

Laith groaned again before sitting up. He heard his dad laugh, before another voice joined in the commotion. 

“What’s going on here?” the familiar voice asked. Laith popped his head out, to see his Dad and his Papa do a quick exchange.

“Laith won’t get up.”

“But… but i made pancakes!” the papa said in an exasperated voice. “How dare he offend me! I’m utterly distressed!”

Laith let out a few giggles at his papa’s attempt at humor. The child felt the bed dip as his taller father sat down. 

“Laith, lion, chip, let’s go. I made pancakes-” but the man was cut off with a pillow to the face. He pulled away and looked down at his giggling son, who was biting his lip to keep from laughing. The papa rolled his eyes. “Attacking a paladin of voltron? Really?”

The boy suddenly sat up, puffing his chest out. “Not for long, old man! Soon I'm gonna lead blue!”

The papa laughed before taking his kid in a head-lock. “Who are you calling old man? That title is reserved for your other dad!”

And, just at that moment, the other dad walked in, other child on hip.

Her name was astra. She had mousy dark brown hair in pigtails, the same violett-blue eyes as Laith and the pale tan skin colour. Her shoulder-freckles were visible from her white sundress. Laith smiled evilly as he knew what was going to happen.

Laith, still in a headlock, chuckled. “Ooh, you’re in for it now.”

“Who are you calling old man?” the dad said, adjusting the child on his hip. “I could easily beat you at fighting.”

The papa rolled his eyes. “Suuurrreee.”

The other dad scoffed. “What, you don’t believe me?”

Laith smiled, knowing where this was going. His papa let go of the headlock and he crossed his arms, a shit-eating grin on his face. Astra and Laith exchanged looks.

They knew exactly where this was going.

“I could beat you at any battle, Mullet.”

“Oh yeah? Prove it.”

Laith’s papa grinned and stood up, “besides, i already won the fight.”

“What fight?” the dad asked, honestly confused.

“Oh.. you know…” the papa smiled, leaning on one hip. “The one in bed, bottom.”

The dad choked as Laith and Lance burst out laughing. Laith’s dad suddenly sent his son a death-glare that shut him up. The papa still kept laughing.

“Hey,” the dad remarked. “These kids are direct results from being the bottom. You’re welcome.”

It was the papa’s turn to shut up, as he gave an awkward smile. “I love you.”

Laith’s dad rolled his eyes. “I love you, too. Now, Laith- get dressed. Auntie Pidge is coming over soon, and Hunk and Shay are bringing all eight kids.”

His papa suddenly piped up “are Shiro and adam coming too?”

“Dunno, but i would say yes.”

Laith’s eyes bulged. That was a lot of people all at once. And for what… his 14th birthday? Laith could feel himself drooling at the thought of the cake his Hunkle would make.

The boy had asked for a cookie-dough cake this year, and knew he was not going to be let down.

“Dad, papa?” Laith asked, standing up.

“Yeah, chip?” his papa replied, turning around to look at Laith, but was stopped short with a pillow to the face.

“Lai-”

“I need to get changed, get out!”

Both fathers laughed as they made their way downstairs.  
……………………………………………………………………………...

“Guys-” Keith yelled as he scrambled into the control room with the other paladins, Allura Coran. Pidge just shook her head at Keith.

“What’s going on? The scanners picked up no intruders.” Pidge said, making a holographic map of the castle. “And he couldn’t have our codes to get in. that’d be crazy, since only our DNA holds the codes.”

Keith nodded, “yeah, i know. But… he somehow was able to activate my Blade.”

“Woahhh…” Lance said. “Can’t only… Galra activate the blade…?”

Keith scoffed. “No duh, which makes me confused. This… thing… looks human enough.” the red paladin paused, recalling the child’s face. “He looked about 15, a bit younger than us at least. And… he looked like lance.”

Everyone looked at Keith with slack jaws. Shiro spoke first. “So, a clone?”

“A clone?” Lance shouted, then looked down at his own hands. “How do we know that’s not me and i’m the clone…” he suddenly looked up and slapped his hands over his eyes. “Maybe i’m haggar’s clone! Guys, knock me out!”

“Gladly-” Pidge said, getting up, but was interrupted by keith.

“Nonono.” He said, holding an arm out to stop Pidge. “Not… identical. Like… like Lance’s child or something. Like he was... “ Keith stuttered over his words, before settling on “he had hints of your features.”

Lance breathed a sigh of relief. Pidge looked disappointed.

“So, if it’s not a clone then, what is it?” Shiro asked

“I’m not sure.” Allura answered, then turned to the rest of the paladins. “But i think it might be related to the crystal. The aliam rem crystal.”

“How did you get that conclusion?” Shiro asked, crossing his arms.

“Well…” she looked away, as if ashamed. “It disappeared. One minute I was trying to detect it’s aura and quintessence, and it glew a vibrant shade of purple, momentarily blinding me. When i looked back up, it was gone.” the princess paused, then “i thought one of you took it.”

Hunk tapped his chin .”what if this… whatever it is, could be the result of this crystal-”

“I got it!” Pidge yelled, jumping up and interrupting Hunk. “Aliam rem, it means another reality! The crystal means another reality!”

The team was quiet until Lance spoke up softly “Keith, you said this kid had my features, right?”

“Yeah. and someone else’s, but i’m not sure either. his eyes and… and hair.

“what if this kid… is like…” Lance paused before a sparkle came to his eye “me from another reality! Wow, that’d be super cool-”

“But that doesn't explain how he was able to activate Keith's blade.” Pidge butted in. “only a Galra can do that. Lance- you’re no Galra.”

All the paladins paused.

Shiro spoke up first.

“Let’s go meet this… kid.”

……………………………………………………...  
“Dad?”

That… that couldn’t have been his dad, could it?

Where was the long black hair, the scar under the left eye? The silver band?

The boy started to breathe heavily. He slid down the door, tears in his eyes. What was going on? The castle was in the past, his dad and papa looked younger… heck, they didn’t even realize that Laith was their son.

He felt the tears come faster until the young boy was a mess. But, dad had always told him not to cry, unless they were tears of joy.

Laith stood up and walked to the bathroom, where he cleaned his face off. His dad hadn’t recognized him, nothing was in it’s right place, both his fathers were looking like teenagers-

It hit Laith.

He was in the past.

The small boy stared at his reflection, not believing what was going on. One moment with Auntie Pidge, the next here in this godforsaken castle.

“Mierda, papa, dad…”

Never once before had the child wanted his father as he did right now. He closed his eyes and squeezed himself in a hug. It was going to be fine.

Remember what dad taught him in a situation like this. Well, not like this, but a dangerous situation. Number one, check the exit.

The exit was locked.

Number two, scan for weapons.

Laith’s eyes landed on the mamora blade on the desk. He quickly snatched it up, activating it into a long blade. It gave off a light purple glow.

Number three: who else is there/traces of DNA.

Well, the only way in or out was the locked door. So, Laith was just going to wait until someone came and unlocked the door. But then what? He didn’t want to hurt his parents or anybody else, but his safety came before the others.

The boy could pretend to be small and harmless, then pounce out at the last second and attack. Or of course, he could just try to be friendly, explain his situation and get out of there. Or, he could just stand and let the others decide what to do with him.

That seemed like the easiest situation, letting his… family decide whether he was friend or foe. Yeah that’d be a good idea. Not something that dad would be proud of… but dad isn’t here. Well, Laith guessed he was, but that's besides the point.

The boy sat down on the bed, but not before deactivating his father’s blade and setting it back on the desk.

He waited.

………………………………………….  
“Why do I have to go in first?”

Pidge groaned before telling the cuban boy once again “Lance, we’ve already been over this. If this is… you, than you would have the best chance at talking with him.”

“Oh, oh” Hunk cut in, smiling, “if it’s your kid, they might recognize you!”

Lance shrugged, “fine. But it’s mullet’s room, so why not-”

“In.” Pidge opened the door and shoved Lance inside. She then closed it behind him.

“Do you think it’s really a good idea?” Keith asked, stuffing his hands under his armpits. It wasn’t that the red paladin was worried for lance… it was just how… familier the kid looked. Almost looking into one of those face-swap apps when they glitched.

“He’ll be fine.” Shiro said, putting a reassuring arm on Keith’s shoulder.

Pidge decided it would be fun to pipe up. “Why Keith, scared for you boyfriend?”

“Wh-wh- no! We’re not-”

“Uh-huh sure.” Hunk said, dismissively waving a hand at Keith. “Pidge, do you have keith’s room camera? So we can see what’s going on?”

“What?!” Keith nearly screeched, his eyes going wide “you- you have cameras in my room?”

Allura sighed, rubbing her temples. “Yes, keith. It’s a safety precaution. We never use them though. The only reason we need one now is because of, well, safety.”

Keith looked flabbergasted “but-”

Pidge interrupted. Yeah, Hunk. it’s right here. Lemme pull it up.”

A second later, a giant holographic image of Keith's room from the ceiling pulled up, lance and the small figure inside it.

“Pidge, blow up the kid’s face.” Shiro said, putting a hand on his knee. The team got quiet when the face was blown up. The only problem was how blurry it was. When Pidge had finally made the pixels smaller, the paladins outside the room stood silently. Hunk was the bravest to speak.

“The clone… it…”

The others already knew what Hunk was about to say, though.

“It looks like lance and you, keith.”

Laith’s head popped up as the door slid open and a figure was shoved inside. The coy was young, cuban and had a fondness for the colour blue. He looked down at Laith, his sea-blue eyes shining. The young boy stood up suddenly, before realizing this man… was his papa.

Lance looked around, noticing the dullness of keiths room. If this child didn’t die of starvation, then of boredom. Suddenly, it occured to lance he didn’t have any weapon if this kid were to attack right now. The blue paladin’s eyes flickered to the small dagger on the counter, and out of instinct, grabbed it. Lance then let his eyes flicker over to the child.

Keith wasn’t lying, this kid did look like lance. He had just slightly lighter skin and slightly darker hair. But to lance, this kid looked like keith.

He had Keith's bangs and mousy hair, along with Keith's wide eyes and big pupils. The kid had violett-blue eyes instead, though. And small freckles on both his cheeks, just like lance.

This kid… it looked like a hybrid, a Galra clone, of lance and keith’s mixed DNA.

Lance thought this could actually happen. That would also explain how the kid was able to activate the blade. 

The kid suddenly stood up, and lance took an unsure step back, not exactly sure what he was going to expect. A knife to the face? No… the kid didn’t have a weapon… did he?

He wouldn’t hurt lance, right?

…………………………………………………………………………….  
Laith bit his cheek at seeing his father so young and scrawny. Once it looked like his papa was finished exploring dad’s room, Laith stood up, trying to look friendly and presentable. He put on his kindest smile, the one his dad said looked just like his papa’s.

“Pa-” the kid cut himself short, then raised an arm out to shake. “Hullo.”

Lance raised a brow, before taking the kid’s hand and shaking. “What’s your name, clone?”

Laith’s eyes widened. “I- am i a clone?”

Lance paused, then took his hand back. “I wouldn’t know. Are you?”

The smaller boy looked at his hands, and flexed them. “Well, if i was a DNA clone then i could have been given artificial memories and thoughts. Also, my flesh would be real, well as real as you could get, i guess.” Lance’s eyes bugged. “But-” Laith looked up at Lance’s weird expression.

“Sorry.” Laith said laughing, rubbing the back of his neck. Lance aused and watched him. That was Keith's habit. “I know, i know, leave the math to Auntie Pid-”

“Wait what?” Lance yelled, eyes wide. “You- i-” lance ran a hand through his hair. “Thats- that’s something i say!”

Laith bit his lip and looked down sheepishly. “Sorry.”

Lance looked back up, before sighing. “Alright, I know we’re somehow related. I’m Lance.”

“Laith.”

Lance stared quietly at the boy, before talking to his com-let. 

“Keith, get your ugly ass in here.”

……………………………………………………...

Keith stepped in behind lance, seeing the door close behind him. The red paladin then started between the two other boys.

“Whats going on?”

Lance sighed, before looking back and forth at the others. “Keith… his name is Laith.”

Keith’s breath hitched in his throat.

“We should introduce him to the rest of the paladins… i don’t think he’s a threat.” Keith finally concluded. Lance guided Laith to the control room, surprised the boy knew how to get there himself. As Laith and lanc left, Keith looked to the mamora blade on the table; deactivated.

The red paladin hesitated before snatching the Marmoran blade and putting it into his back belt-pouch. Keith did a double take around the room before running off to the control room.

…………………………………………………………………..

Shiro hesitated. “You… you think you’re…”

“From the future. Yes Gra- yes, Shiro.” Laith nodded, biting his lip at almost letting the familiar family name slip. Where Laith came from, Shiro had a full head white hair. Not just a patch of white floof.

“Ok, ok, but if so,” Hunk started, “then… who wins this war? Us or the Galra. I need to know.”

Laith crossed his arms. “I’m not allowed to say anything historical to you guys. If i am from the future, that could mess stuff up.”

Pidge smirked. “God, i hope i’m related to you.”

Allura found herself drawn to the kid. “Can you at least explain some of your life to us? Not in…” allura paused “a historical way. Like in a personal way.”

“Oookay…” Laith mumbled before turning his head around, scanning the area. “Can we go to the lounge? Everyone here knows this might take a long time of explaining.” the boy rubbed the back of his neck, not thinking twice how everyone darkened eyes from him to Keith. “Can we?”

“I don’t see why not.” Allura stated.

Everyone started moving towards the door, when Pidge suddenly yelled “WAIT!”

The team paused to turn back at Pidge, who suddenly pulled a hair from Laith’s head.

“Owww! What the quiznak?”

“Language.” Shiro scolded, folding his arms.

Pidge rolled her eyes, before turning the opposite direction on the team, hair in hand.

Hunk decided to pop the question. “Pidge? Uh, what are you doing with that?”

The green paladin gave him a little snarky-scientific grin. “I’m testing his DNA. if he is a Galra, or one of us from an…. Another reality…. We’ll soon know.” her eyes locked on Laith. “You sure you just don’t wanna come out now?”

“I’m bisexual.” Laith stated, arms crossed. “But that’s not what you meant… isn’t it.”

The team went scilent, before Pidge muttered “fuCK i hope i’m related somehow.”

‘Let’s go. Coran, help Pidge with identifying the strand.” the princess commanded, folding her hands together and doing her nicest smile.

“You got it, princess!” Coran replied, doing a weird jog to catch up to Pidge, who was currently doing a sprint to the labs.

The team kept walking to the lounge, but two silent paladins walked in the back. The entire team had noticed how neith Keith nor Lance had said anything recently. Let alone say any snarky remarks or puns.

Lance broke the uncomfortable silence.

“Keith?” he whispered.

The red paladin hummed back in response, turning his head to face lance.

“Do you- can you-” lance tripped over his words before sighing. “What if this kid… is our kid?”

Keith choked, but lance went on.

“It wouldn;t be impossible, and it would be the reason he looks like us and acts like the rest of the team. I know it’s nasty, you and me, but this might be a thing in an alternate universe.”

The shorter boy bit he inside of his cheek, not noticing at all how they were already sitting down around the new boy in the lounge.

“I don’t know.'' Keith mumbled before taking his seat next to lance. Well, not next to lance, but close enough. Lance responded by swinging his legs up onto Keith's lap, crossing his ankles. The entire team sighed knowing how this simple gesture would lead to more fighting.

But instead of pushing lance's feet off, Keith leaned back and crossed his arms.

The already tense air in the room got tighter. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. This time, allura broke it.

She turned towards the boy, who was sitting on the couch with his arms up. Just like Keith would always sit. It didn’t help that the boy’s leg was resting on the other, like lance usually did. 

“Soo, ummmm… we didn’t catch your name.” the princess smiled, folding her hands in her lap as she sat up straighter.

Laith turned a bit to her and deadpanned. “I didn’t throw it.”

Lance snorted while Shiro groaned and rubbed his forehead. “Not another lance…”

Hunk smiled. “Well, could you at least tell us your name?” The yellow paladin then shot a glare at Keith and lance. “The others didn’t think to tell us.”

“Whoah, hey. Not a big deal.” Laith said, shrugging as he sat up. “It’s Laith.”

His team got quiet. “Laith?”

Hunk found himself mumbling “thats a mix between lance and kei-”

“No last name?” Shiro said sternly. It sounded more of a demand to tell him than an innocent question. Shriro was the only one still standing. And to make matters worse, he was standing behind Laith, blocking the entrance.

“Uh, yeah. I could tell you, but won’t it mess with my future somehow?”

Allura furrowed her brows. “How would that mess with the future?”

“I don’t know-”

Laith was suddenly interrupted by Pidgde running in, Coran at her heels. 

“Guys!’ i just-” she stopped when she saw the uneasiness in the room. Allura patted the bench, motioning for Pidge to sit down.

The princess smiled back at the kid “It’s fine, go on, Laith-”

“Laith?” Pidge shrieked, looking like she might explode. She basically flew over to her seat before smiling. “What’s your last name?”

Laith looked around, then shrugged. “Seriously. It might mess with your reality-”

“Tell us, goddammit!” Shiro snapped, then sighed. “Sorry, please just tell us.”

“Fine.” Laith mumbled, then seemed to turn back to the team.his eyes skimmed over keith and lance, then they quickly flitted away. The entire team noticed, but said nothing.

“My name… my full name…

...Is Laith Leon McKlain.”

The team got quiet, and lance awkwardly removed his legs from keith’ lap.

“So we’re your… dads?'' Keith asked, his eyes bulging and voice cracking. The last part came out in a bit of a panicked shriek.

Laith looked away and blushed. “Yeah. you and papa.”

Lance felt numb. “Papa?”

“pensaste que sería menos confuso tener un nombre en español. ( you thought it would be less confusing to have a spanish name)” Laith mumbled, rolling his eyes. “You’re papa. That’s,” he nodded towards keith “is dad.”

Lance looked ecstatic. “I taught you spanish!?” he yelled.

“Si, papa.”

Lance looked like he was having a seizure.

Keith looked between the two before popping the question. “But you look like both of us. Was one of Lance's sisters the donor…?”

Laith coked his head at them, before looking like he was going to laugh.

Pidge found it was her time to smirk “Well-” she then looked to Laith. “He will tell you.”

The youngest boy fiddled with his fingers. “There was no donor…”

Lance paused. “But you look so perfectly like both of us. Unless Keith has a sister…?”

“No.” Laith stated, then blushed. “Dio…. this is so awkward…” he sighed before turning to his fathers. “I.. guess i was a mistake. No, not a mistake. Unplanned.”

The red and blue paladins looked at the boy, eyes open. “One of us is-”

“Nonono. You are both males.” Laith suddenly looked at his fingers. “The problem is… you don’t know the information i’m going to tell you until Gramma tells you. So… wouldn’t that change the future somehow?”

“Nah,” Pidge said, causing everyone to look at her. The green paladin shrugged. “We can just erase what you’re about to say from their minds. After, y’know?”

Keith and Lance shared a nervous glance at each other.

Keith spoke up. “That’s actually a good idea. That way t won’t mess with the future.”

The paladins nodded in agreement. Laith cleared his throat to get their attention.

“Anyways… you guys… um… had me.” Laith looked at keith. “So this is what you guys would tell me and Astra.”

“Astra?” Lance pondered.

“My sister.”

The boys looked faint while the other paladins stayed quiet. Finally, Laith spoke up again.

“Some Galra males, or omegas as they’re called, possess the ability to carry children. The omegas were kept to give children to the alphas through sex drive. After a couple thousand years… i guess the importance of the rankings went away.” Laith turned to keith, who was incredibly pale. “You biologically had me. You’re an omega.”

Lance shot out of his seat, sputtering words and nonsense “wh- he- how- no-... Keith?”

Keith’s face was drained of all blood as he mumbled “i… i’m gonna get pregnant?”

Pidge, however, did a fist pump. “awe yeah! Hunk- you owe me 50$”

“They haven’t done it yet Pidge.” Hunk smiled. “The bet’s still on.”

Pidge groaned before flopping back down.

Laith gave a sheepish smile. “Yeah. back in my time you and papa would always get into arguments about who was the top. It was really funny.” the young boy mumbled. He didn’t notice how much he’d missed home until now.

“Wow. we sound great.” lance said, smiling. Keith was still a concerning shade of white. Lance turned to notice the red paladin’s expression, and a question hit him. “Hey, Laith?”

“Yeah?”

“Does keith even have an asshole in your time? Orrrr is it shredded to pieces?” Everyone stared at Lance with a disgusted face. “I’m just wondering! It’s hard for girls… so wouldn’t it be harder for males?” The blue paladin defended.

Keith managed to choke out. “Lance i fucking swear-”

Laith made a high-pitched whine and flopped back. “Galra biology is weird. There’s… stuff that comes out-”

“Okay i think we’ve heard enough.” Shiro said, shaking his head. “We should turn in, it’s been a long and crazy day.”

Laith stood up first, then froze up. He had nowhere to sleep, since his room wasn’t ‘his room’ yet. His smile fell. Shiro noticed this, then pointed to Laith, Lance and the still freakishly-white keith.

“You three- grab your blankets and sleep in the lounge room. You can watch an old Altean movie.” Shiro ordered. lance and keith’s faces fell, thinking about the weird assortment of movies. And spending the night together.

Laith, however, was ecstatic. 

“Can we watch ‘the Adventures of the Blurb’?” he asked, jumping slightly. 

At the mention of the old Altean child-movie, Allura whipped her head around, smaking Pidge in the face with her fluffy hair. “You know that movie?”

“Yeah!” Laith said, smiling. “Auntie- when you babysat us you made us watch that movie. Me and Astra love it!”

Allura smiled wide.

Lance mumbled something about ‘face masks’ before trudging off to his room to grab his blankets and sleeping supplies.

Keith was still deathly pale, mumbling something about ‘children’ and ‘labor’.

“Keith- can i talk to you alone?'' Shiro asked, placing a hand on Keith's shoulder as the rest of the paladins left. Keith shrugged before turning to his brother.

“What?”

“I- '' Shiro paused, wondering the best way to say this. “Remember, once Laith leaves all your memories will be erased. Have fun, after all, he is your child. Have a small bonding moment. I know it’s weird now… but I'm sure in the future you will be thankful.”

Keith nodded, but Shiro's arm stopped him.

“And keith?”

“Hmm?”

“I am very disappointed in you.”

Keith blanched, eyes going wide.

“Wh- h- why?” he stuttered.

“Because,” Shiro said, leaning to the smaller male’s height before furrowing his brows. “How dare you bottom. I taught you better.”

The red paladin felt himself blushing redder than his armour. Shiro left, but not before ruffling Keith's hair.

“Shiro!”

The red paladin was a stuttering and blushing mess.


	4. Mi Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and some talking... it gets cuter. And then... cue the memes. huehuehue

mi familia

Laith knew he shouldn't get attached, but it was hard.

He was already attached to his old parents, so these teenagers were not very different. His parents still bickered a lot, but there weren't as many kisses after. It was fun, though. Laith could tell that Lance and Keith were trying not to argue as much as they usually did. The boy couldn’t tell if it was for his sake, or if the two boys were finally bonding.

Keith, Lance and Laith all stood in the kitchen, drenched in food goo. Keith had given up and was lying on the floor, crying slightly. But no bad tears, more like tired/happy tears. But it made sense, in his current situation. Lance was currently trying to catch his breath as he laughed over the top of Keith. Lath sat in the corner of the room, pulling goo out of his locks.

As the day had gone on, things had just gotten more crazy.

And Laith had finally put his plan into action.

It was a cause worse fighting for.

Laith called it operation KLance.

…………………………………………………………...  
(last night)

“We are NOT watching an Altean movie.” Lance shouted, looking through the options.

All three boys were in the Altean movie room. Over half the wall was a giant screen. Small circular remotes helped to change to movies. However, Lance was freaking out because almost all the movies were Altean.

Keith offered to watch a documentary and got a pillow in the face. Both Keith and Lance decided it would be a great time to argue and fight.

Laith finally offered to go and get Pidge to help, since she might be able to find some other options. The red and blue paladins stopped, wondering how the 14-year old was smarter than a 19 and 18 year old. Both nodded as Laith jumped out the door. 

Lance backed away and decided to drag some more fluffy blankets into his area. There was an incline in the floor in the shape of an oval. The boys had filled that small area full of blankets, so it was literally a hole filled with pillows and blankets. Lance wanted to call it ‘alpha base 1’, then proceeded to laugh at Keith, saying the red paladin couldn't join them.

Just at that moment, Laith walked in with Pidge to see the two paladins throwing pillows at each other. Pidge had her computer tucked under her arm. She was finishing laughing at something Laith had said when Lance saw the two and backed up. Pidge noticed his surprised expression as Keith slapped him with a pillow one more time, making Lance fall face-first into the pile.

“Fuck you!” Keith yelled, throwing his hands up and walking away.

Lance just smiled and turned up his lips. “Maybe later. But listen right now ya littl eshit-”

“What the fuck is going on.” Pidge stated, staring at the two paladins who were covered in rainbow feathers.

“Omegas can’t come into an Alpha base.” the blue paladin stated, propping his head up with his elbows. Lance then turned to Laith, who was fluffing a white pillow. “Laith, tell your… dad.” the word dad was still foul on his tongue, but Lance knew if he used it Laith might feel less awkward.

“Uh, yeah sure.” the boy stated, flopping onto the bed. Pidge sat down next to the boy, flipping open her computer. 

“See, Keith?”

The red paladin rolled his eyes before flopping down away from Lance. Laith sat in between them, Pidge behind them all. The green paladin clicked away on her laptop a bit, before pulling up a page of movies.

“You guys have any genres you want?” she asked.

“Action.” Keith stated at the same time Lance said “comedy.”

But, both paladins were shocked when the youngest boy stated

“Horror.”

Everyone was quiet until Pidge murmerd, “ohmygod i’m so happy i’m related to him.” Pidge stood up and placed her computer in front of Laith, showing him all the movies. However, most of the descriptions were in different languages. “Let me translate for you-”

“Nah it’s okay. I can understand it.”

Everyone was silent as Laith looked through movies with descriptions in other languages. 

“Wait wait wait.” Pidge said, pointing to a language she had been trying to decipher for years. “You can understand that?”

Laith looked from her finger on the screen to Pidge. “Uh, yeah. The Angelix, the race that look like humans but have fluffy wings. It’s quite easy to learn, once you understand the first 5 alphabets.”

Everyone’s jaw dropped open, and Pidge stared intently at the kid.

“...what.” Laith said, looking at everyone’s confused expressions.

“I am so fucking lucky to be related to you.” Pidge mumbled, before she kept scrolling. Finally, Laith found a good movie.

“Dow does this sound?” he asked. “A couple goes out of town to check out the case of a dead body, but end up drawing the killer’s attention in the process. It would be fine, except the killer is supernatural and the couple gets caught up in a crazy adventure.” Laith turned to the rest of the team and smiled. “It’s rated pg.17.”

Lance grinned. “I’m down with that-” 

“No.” Keith interrupted, glaring daggers at Lance. “We’re still your parents. How old are you, 15?-”

“14.”

“Exactly, you’re too young. Choose something less mature.” Keith sighed and crossed his arms. Pidge mimmiked Keith, sending the other two boys and the gremlin into a fit of giggles. Keith raised an eyebrow at them.

Pidge smiled. “Keith, c’mon. Just this one time.”

“Yeah, Keith.” Lance smiled evilly. “If you get scared, you can come and be cradled in my arms.”

Keith sputtered, “i’m not scared! You do remember!” the red paladin growled. Lance just laughed, before turning to Laith.

“When we’re married, is Keith still tuck up?”

Laith shrugged. “Yeah.”

Keith gasped while Lance and Pidge died of laughter. The youngest boy kept kicking around on Pidge’s laptop. When the shouting and laughing had died down, Pidge mumbled 

“So are you guys going to watch that one or not?”

Keith met Lance’s pleading eyes, then Laith’s big doe ones. He gave out a reluctant sigh.

Lith’s eyes lit up. “Is… is that a yes?”

The red paladin grumbled. “Yeah.”

“Yeshhhhhhhh” Lance shouted, doing a fist pump. 

Laith kept clicking around on Pidge’s laptop until she came over. “Kid, what’re you doing?”

“Buying the movie.”

Pidge stopped. “Like… legally?”

“Uh… yeah?”

“Uh… no.” Pidge took the laptop away from the young boy and in moments, the room was darkening down with the movie-screen flickering to life. “We don’t do ‘legal’ here.”

Laith smiled before hopping up and sitting in between his parents. Lance suddenly remembered something. 

“Wait! Pidge, how will we know what they’re saying-?”

“I made a program that translates everything to english, and that dosen;t sound like monotone.” she smiled. “I’m gonna go. Enjoy.”

As Pidge was about to walk out the door, she turned back. “And Laith?”

“Yeah?”

“If they start getting it on, don’t hesitate to call me.”

“Ok.” Laith said, giggling badly. Keith blushed deeply while Lance gave out a breathy laugh. Both paladins felt awkward as the movie started up.

It was a pretty stereotypical movie. A guy and a girl alone at night looking for a murderer. The killer was supernatural and started to haunt the couple, coming out of mirrors and such. Even though the actors were alien, they looked human enough for the entire thing to look real. Laith smiled and lean’t back, placing a pillow under his head and his hips.

Lance leaned back, but not before stealing a look at Keith.

The red paladin was curled up with a blue blanket, his bangs swept away from his face. The glow from the screen made everything look surreal, making the blush on Lance’s cheeks deepen. Keith’s eyes seemed to glow, and the dark screen made his purple irises seem to glow. But… not in a creepy way. Lance smiled as he watched the shadows dance on Keith’s face.

It wasn’t until Keith yawned that Lance noticed he was staring at the red paladin. Lance quickly averted his eyes and focused on the movie.

(uhh… not a very graphic gore warning i guess? If you are sensitive i’ll write when it's over. )

The protagonist quickly slashed the alien in half, guts and blood spewing everywhere. Lance flinched back, and was confused when he heard Laith and Keith laughing. The cuban boy turned his head to see Keith rolling his eyes and laughing. Keith mumbled something about intestines.

The protagonist suddenly screamed, blood pouring out of his eyes, nose and mouth. He screamed and fell to the floor, his love screaming overtop his red, bleeding body.

(over… i guess.)

Laith was a fit of giggles, hoarsely speaking “i...cannot… breathe!” a scratchy breath in. “it’s… so… fake!”

Lance stared at the two psychopaths. 

“Wh- how is that funny?!?” he stuttered, shaking a bit.

Keith stared back at the blue paladin before rolling his eyes. “They’re trying too hard.”

“Yeah.” Laith said, wiping tears out of his eyes. “That’s not what it looks like when someone gets cut in half.”

Laith continues to sigh. When he opened his eyes, he saw both his parents looking down at him, confused. 

“What?”

“How…” Keith asked, eyes wide “how do you know what that looks like?”

Laith pursed his lips. “I’m studying to become an intergalactic doctor. I’ve seen what it looks like.” the boy then turned to Lance. “One time, when we were on a practice mission, you sliced an alien open like that.” Laith’s eyes suddenly glazed over.

“Me… me and dad… we were in a cave…” his breathing got fast. “Dad had… had been stabbed through th-the.. middle and- and was b-bleeding... out.” tears pricked at the boy’s eyes.

Keith turned the screen off.

“We were tr-trapped… and you came j-just as… as one of a- a bad alien came… and you sliced it.” Laith started crying harder. “Right- right in front of… front of u-us! Dad… dad…” Laith turned to Keith, who had come closer. “You had just barely made it.” the boy’s voice turned to a whisper. “Auntie ‘lura said if it had been even a minute later… you would have died.”

It was quiet, Laith’s sobs the only thing to be heard.

Lance had this instinct, this weird instinct, and reached out to grab the boy. Laith settled his head on Lance’s chest, bringing his hands to his own face. The smaller boy curled up, and Lance bent down a bit to be a pillow for Laith.

The blue paladin rubbed circles on the smaller boy’s back. He then glared at Keith, making a jerking motion with his head for Keith to come over.

The red paladin slowly crawled dover, sitting at Lance’s feet.

Lance’s eyes pleaded with Keith’s to do something more.

Keith slowly laid down next to Lance, and carefully ran his fingers through Laith’s hair. Lance moved so his arm laid under the red’ paladin’s head. Keith had one hand on Lance’s stomach, and the other was running through Laith’s locks in a comforting way.

Soon the sniffles died down and Laith was left, one hand clutching into the bottom of Keith’s shirt, and the other was holding the zipper on Lance’s jacket. The elder two boys were also very close, Keith’s head resting on Lance’s shoulder.

“Can i ask you something?” Laith whispered. Keith hummed in response.

Lance smiled “Of course, mijo.”

Laith sat up, putting his hands on Lance’s stomach and pushing up. Lance made a gurgling noise at the pressure and Keith giggled. Laith smiled, but it didn’t last for long.

“Do… Do you guys actually love me?... or are you doing this because-”

“Shoosh,” Lance said, pulling Laith back down to his chest. Keith once again let his fingers run through Laiths hair as they all quieted down.

Laith still missed his fathers, his real fathers, but strangely enough… this was nice.

Perfect even.

Lance kept quiet, letting Keith’s hair tickle his chin. Lance leaned back a bit, but then the dark hair kind of called to him. Lance leaned back in, smelling vanilla. The blue paladin mumbled something happy- then his eyes shot open.

Lance didn’t even realize how close they were until he tried to adjust his position, only to find Keith had entangled their legs together. Laith just laid between them, a look of calming bliss on his face.

Keith fell asleep first, draping one hand over both Laith and Lance and he drifted off. Laith was next, yawing before closing his eyes as the soft repetitive breathing filled the air..

The blue paladin stared down at his child and Keith. A look of happiness laced onto the paladin’s face as he pulled both of them closer, and pushed Laith slightly in between the dip between him and Keith. Lance smiled as he lifted a blanket up to cover the three of them.

Lance watched Keith’s chest rise up and down steadily, the airy sounds melting his heart. Lance was feeling fine, until a sudden wave of unease hit him.

He liked this.

He didn’t want to forget this.

Lance laid back, slowly pulling Keith closer. It wasn;t fair; Lance had spent his entire life flirting with girls not expecting them to flirt back. His family expected him to find a beautiful human wife and many human children. Would they be okay with a half-breed husband and two children? 

Lance sighed and closed his eyes, but not before whispering, 

“Te amo,

mi familia.”

………………………………………..

Laith woke up, feeling two bodies smooshing him. The littlest boy sat up, pushing both Keith and Lance’s arms off him.

The youngest then proceeded to get up. As he turned back, he saw his dad and papa suddenly get closer, closing the gap. Keith rested his head on Lance’s chest and curled up around Lance. The taller boy had one arm wrapped around the small, and the other hand was resting on Keith’s stomach.

Laith smirked. 

The youngest ran out to get auntie Pidge, but instead ran into his Hunkle. Hunk let out an ‘oof’ as Laith seemed to bounce off him.

“Are, are you ok?”

“Yup. sorry, where’s Aunty Pidge?”

Hunk let out a small laugh. “Why…? Unless….” Hunk’s eyes lit up. “Are they… sleeping together?”

Laith nodded and Hunk squealed, then ran to go check up on the red and blue paladins. Laith continued walking until he found himself outside of his room.

The youngest paladin laid a hand on the scanner. He had already been there for a few hours, and was missing his home. And… his real family.

“You ok?”

Laith turned to see the Princess. His lips turned up in a small smile. Laith had always been attached to Allura where he came from. 

“Yes. thank you, auntie.”

The girl’s eyes shone as she put a hand on his shoulder. “You must be hungry. Let's get you some food.”

The Princess and Laith walked to the kitchen. Once there, Allura sat down on a seat while Laith looked around. She smiled as he dug around. The Princess had always wanted a child, one with full Altean blood. While Allura knew not to ask about the future, she couldn’t help herself.

“What’s the future like?” she asked suddenly, and Laith spun on his heel to face her, whacking his hand on the counter in the process. 

“Well, it’s more peaceful, i guess.” Laith said, taking a seat across from the Princess. “You guys are all happy, and so are my cousins.”

Allura’s ears perked up. “Cousins?”

Laith nodded. “Yeah, Adamashi, and Nadia and Sylvio,but that’s not what you meant, is it.” he asked, picking at a hangnail. “You wanted to know if you have kids, right?”

The Princess closed her eyes and smiled. “You’re smart.”

Laith looked back up at her. “You taught me how to read body language, along with some other… gifts you gave me.”

The Princess raised a brow. “Gifts?”

The boy shyly nodded. “I’ll show you.. But… don’t tell papa.”

Allura smiled. “I wouldn’t.”

Laith closed his eyes and felt peaceful. He imagined being one with his environment, and being calm. Being in a world of bliss. The familiar tingling under his eyes signaled that his marks were showing. Allura gasped, her eyes widening.

Under Laith’s eyes were two golden Altean marks. The Princess tensed. “How- you’re not Altean-?”

“No. I studied the quintessence fields with you, and can sometimes activate them. Dad thinks it’s pretty cool.” Laith rubbed the back of his nape. “I think you felt bad about having no children so you kinda made me like…” Laith looked up at the Princesses sollem face. “Like… this.” he instantly regretted his words.

The Princess closed her eyes,looking crestfallen. Laith felt bad, feeling regret. “Actually, you’re super cool in the future, kids or not. You treat all the paladin’s kids like your kids. In fact, you're not even Princess Allura.”

Her eyes flickered to Laith’s, then to his marks which had stopped glowing and disappeared. “What do you mean, not a Princess…?”

Laith smiled. “You’re Queen Allura.”

Her lips twitched into a smile.

“That’s… great.” Allura felt happy but sad at the same time. “I’m going to go- help yourself to anything you want. After all…” her mouth smiled but her eyes showed darkness, and depression. Laith had known that look, it had sometimes stared back at him in the mirror. “You’re family.”

Laith listened to her feet tap on the ground as the Princess left him in the room. Laith fidgeted with his fingers. Was telling the Princess that she had no family the right thing…?

No, she did have family, the paladins.

Along with the new paladins.

Laith had kept it a secret, not wanting to go down that hole with everyone, but there were 5 new paladins. Adam, Shiro’s kid, Anne and Reyna, who were Hunk’s kids. Laith too, and another alien boy that the team had picked up one day. His name was Sake. ( pronounced Sak-ee)

Adamashi Shirogane was named after Shiro’s dead lover, their real name Adamashi. However, adam when they felt like a boy and Dama when they felt like a girl. They were the grey paladin and led the black lion.

Anne and Reyna were twins, the eldest of ten children. They were the teal and golden paladins. They were by far the most dedicated, and the biggest goofs. But, despite being identical, Reyna was a big and sassy flirt while Anna was kind and would never say anything rude. They rode the yellow and red lions.

Laith was the purple paladin and led the blue lion. Sake was the orange paladin and was in the green lion.

But that wasn;t important right now. He wondered what day it was, because there was one more lion and paladin. Grace, the white paladin. This team, Shiro’s team, would soon meet her. Grace was by far the most unusual, outgoing, shy and friendliest paladin. She was one of the main helpers for the new paladins.

Laith smiled, remembering how the new paladins would ride with Shiro’s team to figure out the way things worked.the youngest boy sighed, realizing how much he missed them.

Just as he was about to stand up, his fatehrs joined him in the kitchen, walking in together. They looked at Laith, before Keith crossed his arms.

“See? I told you.”

“Shaddup, mullet.”

Keith tried looking for a comeback, until giving up. “Excuse me?”

Lance suddenly turned to Laith, deadly serious. “Mijo, i know i probably tell your father he’s handsome and pretty all the time but you’re not allowed to have a mullet,” Lance paused, noticing the blush on Keith’s cheeks. “Please. Do everyone a favour.”

Laith rolled his eyes. “Kay. i’ll remember that.”

Keith chuckled and took the seat to the right of Laith. 

“Did you eat yet?”

“Nope.” Laith said, popping the ‘p’. Lance gasped.

“What type of parents are we? Come on Keith, let's get our child something to eat!” Keith laid her head down on the table. 

“You do that.”

Lance crossed his arms and took a look at Laith. Laith raised a singular brow, and a devilish grin appeared on Lance’s face. The blue paladin quietly walked over to the food-goo hose, and removed it from the wall.

Laith watched with interest.

It was only when Lance started moving towards Keith did Laith realize what was going to happen. The littlest boy jumped from his seat and ran away from the two. 

“Laith.” Lance whispered, not loud enough for Keith to hear.

“Yeah?”

Lance walked closer to Keith, until they were an arms length apart. Lance then placed the goop-dispenser closed to Keith’s head. “What do you think is more uncomfortable? Nose or ear?”

Laith was about to ask why, then blanched. Lance wouldn’t… would he? “Uh, nose?”

“Good choice, mijo.” Lance said, a big shit-eating grin on his face as he aligned the goop-dispenser with Keith’s nostril. “Get ready to run.”

“Got it-”

Laith didn;t even get to finnish responding when Lance turned the dispenser on and it shot out forcefully. 

Keith’s eyes shot wide open and he screamed, leaning back, hands over his nose. As the red paladin fell out of his chair still screaming the blue paladin choked out a laugh that sounded more like a war-cry. He dropped the hose thing and decided to bolt.

Keith was trying to get up, one hand over her face, still yelling, as Lance quickly ran to the door.

“Laith! Open it!”

“It’s not opening!” Laith felt shivers down his back. He had seen his dad angry before. And if he could prove anything, it was that Keith didn’t have nightmares. Nightmares had Keith.

Lance blanched. “What do you mean-” he didn;t finnish before a handful of goop hit his head. 

Lance fell to the floor, laughing and screaming playfully. Keith had blood-shot eyes and one side of his nose was extremely red and dripping. A playful grin was stuck to his face as Keith had no mercy messing up the blue paladin's hair. Lance had fallen to the floor on his back, and Keith had taken the oppertuntitch to pin Lance down by sitting on his hips. Straddling Lance. Of course, Keith didn’t even notice his weird position.

He was just having too much fun destroying Lance.

Laith started laughing and caught Keith’s eye. The red paladin smiled evilly, and Laith suddenly blanched. He had seen that look before, and every time it had ended with Keith winning whatever it was.

The red paladin turned his hand up, changing the food amo from Lance to Laith. Laith screamed as the goo hit him. He put his hands out for protection, but it didn’t do anything to stop the green nutritious food from getting in his hair and clothes.

Finally the hose clicked a few times before stopping, the programming noticing no sane person would need a continuous stream of food goo for five minutes.

All three boys laid panting and giggling on the floor surrounded by goop. Lance was wheezing and had a face of pure horror when he felt how the goop had stuck to his face.

Keith was by far the least messy, but that all changed when Lance sat up and engulfed Keith in a hug, rubbing his arms all over Keith’s torso and head. Laith couldn;t stop laughing the entire time. 

Once Lance was finished, the red paladin seemed to notice their… intimate position and awkwardly stepped off Lance, standing up.

It probably didn’t help Laith’s non stop laughter when Keith slipped on all the floor goop and landed on his back, moaning and crying a little bit all the while laughing his heart out. Lance carefully stood up and started laughing at Keith. Both of them had tears in their eyes.

Laith paused for a moment to smile at his parents.

\-----------------------------------------------

Laith knew he shouldn't get attached, but it was hard.

He was already attached to his old parents, so these teenagers were not very different. His parents still bickered a lot, but there weren't as many kisses after. It was fun, though. Laith could tell that Lance and Keith were trying not to argue as much as they usually did. The boy couldn’t tell if it was for his sake, or if the two boys were finally bonding.

Keith, Lance and Laith all stood in the kitchen, drenched in food goo. Keith had given up and was lying on the floor, crying slightly. But no bad tears, more like tired/happy tears. But it made sense, in his current situation. Lance was currently trying to catch his breath as he laughed over the top of Keith. Lath sat in the corner of the room, pulling goo out of his locks.

As the day had gone on, things had just gotten more crazy.

And Laith had finally put his plan into action.

It was a cause worse fighting for.

Laith called it operation Klance.

\-----------------------------------------------------

A moment later Shiro walked in, his looking at the paladin automatically, his face falling. Holy crap was Shiro disappointed, not only in his brother but in his future brother-in-law. And nephew.

All three sat crying and laughing in food goo. Keith looked defeated. Lance looked exhausted and Laith was scrunching up his face.

Shiro walked out the door as the other paladins exchanged looks. Outside, Shiro took a few deep breaths, getting ready to scold them. A moment later the doors opened again and Shiro walked back in, looking more stern and put together. it was deathly quiet.

It was quiet enough to hear Laith whisper “here comes dat boi” towards Shiro. It wasn;t even a planned thing to say, it just slipped out.

“Oh shit waddup.” Lance seemed to respond automatically. 

Lance and Laith’s eyes connected, going wide.

Lance took a shot in the darkness and whispered “i’m in my dad’s car.”

Laith respond “broom broom”

Both their eyes lit up.

Lance had a new sparkle in his eyes as he shouted “I AM THE SAND GUARDIAN-”

“Oh fuck no-” Keith mumbled lookiing around for his brothers help, but blanched when he saw Shiro had left a long time ago.

“............fuck.”


	5. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song is human by cristina perry, btw. we're finally getting to the storyline. yay!

i can do it

Laith overheard his parents talking.

Talking to his best friend with a strict voice, to be more specific. Laith tried to walk away, but he decided it’d be more fun to press his ear up against the door and listen to the people talking. The cool metal stung his ear, but nonetheless Laith pursued. 

Tonight was supposed to be a fun sleepover with Laiths best friend, Ian. Ian had platinum blonde hair, freckles and tanned skin. And, yeah, Laith would say it, extremely hot. Ian was in fact going to be a model when he grew up. The girls at school nicknamed him ‘Honey Daddy”.

they had gone to a parkour park, and then Ian had asked if he could ride with Laith in the blue lion. They had gotten ice cream - Laith got mint chocolate chip, the best - and they had gone out just the two of them to watch a movie.

Ian had been weird all day, since it was only the two of them, Ian kept stealing glances towards Laith. The shorter boy noticed, but said nothing. Laith once noticed Ian yawn and stretched his arm to go over Laith’ houlders. The shorter boy panicked and reached down at that moment to grab something from his bag.

When he had looked back up, Ian was acting as if nothing had happened.

Laith kept shrugging it off as nothing. Something friends did. Of course, Laith did know something was off. He was Bi, and could sense a small gay panic. However, Laith defined as ignorant bisexual, and had no idea of what was happing under the surface. Besides for those short moments, the day had gone fine and really fun, until Ian had asked Keith and Lance something.

“Mr. and Mr. McKlain? I need to ask you something.”

Lance had told Laith to wait in his room, while both the parents had taken Ian into the kitchen and closed the door. Laith squished his face into the metal, trying to hear something. Anything, really.

“Is this alright?” the purple paladin heard his papa say through the door.

“Yeah, this is ok.” Ian responded.

Laith pursed his lips. His friend sounded… off.

Keith spoke up next. “What did you need?”

“Oh-oh, um right.” Laith smiled. This was amusing. Ian was usually very put-together. “I wanted to ask for your… approval for something. That was how i was raised, to ask the parents.” Laith bit the inside of his cheek. Ian was stuttering. How was this possible? Ian never got worried. Ian worried for others, but never for himself. In fact, Ian was one of the only people Laith trusted enough to tell about some of his problems.

Laith knew he had problems. He knew that, but they had stopped long ago.

Ian had understood, and listened.

The paladin held his breath as he flinched at the words that came next.

“ i would like to court your son.”

It was so quiet, Laith wondered if his parents could hear him breathing through the door. As pulled back, not exactly wanting to hear the answer.

Laith was furious. Ian, his best friend, his closest friend, liked him?

That was crazy. Ian was 15, Laith was 14. They were still young and… and Laith wanted to keep it at a friendship level. Not lovers, not soulmates, nothing else. He felt tears prick in his eyes. He didn’t want to be here, with his best friend who was ruining their friendship.

The world fel tnub and fuzzy as Laith slid down the door, no longer trying to discern the muffled voices behind the door. He just let small tears fall down his cheeks as he stared at nothingness. He felt kosmo, his dad’s wolf, come up to him. But Laith was still feeling numb and did nothing, just reached out to kosmo before retracting his arm and holding it close to his chest. The world was so… blurry.

The silence was deafening.

Laith had to bite the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood to finally realize he should leave. It would do no good to have his parents and Ian notice Laith had been eavesdropping the entire time. The boy picked himself up, grabbing his backpack on the way out the door. As he had finished tying up his laces, he heard the kitchen door open.

Laith slipped out, and started sprinting out the neighborhood, tears falling freely and panic blooming in his chest.

The neighborhood was made for the paladins only, 6 houses that connected with a road that was like a hook, and led to the outside. There was a dome over the entire circular neighborhood, protecting the houses from unwanted visitors. In the middle of everything stood a statue of Allua, who had given up everything to save earth.

She had lived though, thank goodness. But that's another story.

Laith put his hand to the scanner at the end of the dome and a door-shaped hole appeared. The pruple paladin felt his tears stop and decided it was time to listen to music. He didn;t want anything depressing, and it was quite funny that the first song to turn on was something that related to him.

I can hold my breath

I can bite my tongue

Cristina perri, Human. 

Ian’s favorite song.

I can stay awake for days

If that's what you want

Be your number one

The boy walked out onto the road that was on the top of a hill. The farther you went down, the more cities you could see. It was desert everywhere else, though. The garrison was about a twenty minute jog from there.

I can fake a smile

I can force a laugh

The boy let his feet take him where he wanted to go.

I can dance and play the part

If that's what you ask

Give you all I am

Home.

I can do it

But not his home.

I can do it.

I can do it.

…………………………………………………………………..

“What’chu doing?” Laith asked carefully, peering over Pidge’s shoulder at her laptop. The girl sighed and folded her hands, wiggling her fingers.

“I don’t even know at this point.”

“Oh. cool.” the boy sat on the floor of the lounge,staring at the walls.

It was a lazy morning. Laith had spent 4 days with the paladins now, and was becoming increasingly bored. Since Allua said they weren't allowed to leave the castle, Laith had been jumping from paladin to paladin looking for something to do.

They were all chilling in the lounge, Lance and Hunk quietly conversing. Pidge doing… something, and Keith staring into the distance. Sometimes it freaked Laith out how quiet and stoic Keith was as a teenager. Princess Allua was small-talking with Shiro, and Coran was nowhere to be seen.

Hnk sighed, stood up and left, leaving Laith alone. 

The youngest paladin saw this as his opening.

Lance sighed and leaned back just as Laith approached him. The blue paladin’s eyes flickered to his son and he smiled.

“What’s up, mijo?”

Laith bit his lip.”so, i hear you’re a bit of a flirt.”

Lance smiled. “Who told you? Allua?”

“Nah. i figured.” Laith crossed his arms. “You’ve got that big-dick energy.”

The blue paladin’s mouth dropped open. “Excuse me?”

“What? Lost your composure?” Laith snorted. “Wow, loverboy.”

Lance scoffed, not used to being so harshly talked to. By his own son, nonetheless. “Listen, mijo, many young maidens have fallen into this smile,” Lance demonstrated. “And never gotten back up.”

“Yeah, because if they did they’d be in your line of sight again.”

“Laith-”

“What all bark and no bite?” Laith grinned.

Lance scowled. “ who are you to talk-”

“Please, papa.” Laith rolled his eyes. “I could outflirt you anyday.”

The blue paladin fake-gasped, putting a hand over his heart. “Wow! Mijo, you wound me.” Lance’s face then turned into a smile. “How about we have a bet.”

Laith was unfazed. “Rules?”

“Whoever can make on the other paladins bush the hardest wins.”

“Wins what?”

“Whatever they want from the other. Information, flavorus” Lance wiggled his fingers. “Being their slave.”

“Deal. who do you choose?”

Lance had taken a moment to choose, before saying “Keith.”

Laith raised a brow. “Dad? Why?”

Lance smiled. “Have you seen how fast he loses his composure around me? I’ve just got that charm, i guess.”

The smaller boy shoved his hands into his pockets. “You never thought it could be because… he kinda likes you?”

The blue paladin’s eyes opened as he stared at Laith. “Wha- no. no way. Keith doesn't like me at all.” he stuttered, looking away and blushing.

Laith raised a brow. “But… you like him?”

Lance turned the same shade as a tomato.

“Wh-wha no! Of course i- no- no- that’s not- i’m not- i like girls and Keith is- oh but- that ass- wait no- intrusive thoughts…” Lance stopped when he saw Laith;s expression. “Yeah fine. I do. But it’s not like Keith likes me back.”

Laith rolled his eyes. “Bro, really?”

The cuban boy furrowed his brows. “Mijo, did you just call me ‘bro’?”

“Yup. But papa, I am living proof you guys like each other.” Laith ran a hand up and down his body, as if presenting himself. “You guys fucked. And unless you are fuck-buddies, you love eachother.”

Lance felt like his face was on fire.

Laith laughed. “Alright, papa, your turn. So far I'm winning. Go make Keith blush! “

“But- what? I was your paladin?”

“No duh.” Laith leaned in closer. “Just remember when you look at Keith: don’t think of him without his shirt. Don’t think of you two and bed.” Laith leaneded even closer. “Don’t think about any of that stuff, nor his ripped body.” Laith then pulled away, smiling happily. “Just go! Prove me wrong, papa!”

Lance could barely get up he felt so warm and embarrassed. He slowly walked over to Keith, who’s eyes flicked back up at Lance. 

Laith walked over to Pidge, gently tapping her on the shoulder. The gremlin looked up, then to where Laith was pointing at the two.

Pidge’s face turned from a scowl to a shit-eating grin in point two seconds. The green and purple paladins watched with glee.

Shit was about to go down.

Lance stuttered, fidgeting with his fingers. “Keith, well, um…” he blushed, making Keith’s face turn a bit red. “Well, um,”

“Yeah?” Keith said, suddenly concerned. Lance closed his eyes and took long, deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

“I-i-... well..” Lance suddenly forgot what he was about to say. Was he going to say pickup line? Confess him undying love? Join Keith into the bet?... “well- um…” the blue paladin squeezed his eyes tighter, trying to concentrate through his flustered state.

Lance shut up and gasped when he felt the cool palm on his forehead. As the taller boy opened his eyes he saw Keith’s hand on his face, then it moved to either side of his cheeks. Keith’s concerned face was staring up at him, purple eyes wide with concern and brows knit together in concentration.

“Are you running a fever? You feel warm.”

“Uh…” Lance bit his lip and backed up a bit, pulling Keith’s arm off of him. “N-no i’m fine! I need to go do something…” with every step Lance took back, Keith took forward.

“No, Lance. You look sick.” Keith crossed his arms. “I’m not leaving until you go to your room and lay down.”

“Ooooooh yes Keith!” both paladins turned to see a green girl pumping her fist and smiling. “You get into that boy’s bed!”

Keith blushed and grabbed Lance’s hand, dragging them both out of the room. Lance gave Laith a glance for help, but his son just smiled before wiggling his fingers as good-bye. Lance groaned and let Keith lead them to the cuban boy’s room.

Pidge just smiled, before rolling her eyes and tapping away at her laptop.

Laith just smiled, before his face fell as a sharp feeling of pain hit his abdomen.

Something painful was blooming in his stomach, and it felt like something was scraping away at his insides. He stiffly got up, mumbling something to Pidge before sprinting to the bathroom. The mirror helped him see himself more clearly.

The boy’s cheeks had small outlines of two marks- but not Altea marks like he was used to. Galran marks. Just lightly enough, like someone has coloured his face one colour, then erased the marks, just to colour over them again.

His face was paler than normal, almost whiter than Keith’s skin. The boy had eye-bags, and his normal indigo eyes were looking a bit purple. It didn’t help that the white parts of his eyes now had a yellow glint to them. Laith put a hand to his head, feeling sick. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen now, here, in space.

He felt sick.

……………………………………………………………….

“Lance, your room looks like a hurricane attacked H&M and spat it up back here.”

“Just… set me down on the bed.”

Keith stepped over shirts and mismatched socks taking Lance to the bed. Lance laid back, head on pillow, one hand on his stomach. The cuban boy groaned, putting his forearm over his eyes and pressing down until he saw white spots in his black vision. After sitting the taller boy down, the red paladin decided to check his bathroom for any meds. 

The bathroom had a gIant mirror and sink, and the other wall could turn into a shower with a tap. Along with the cabinet, there was a button that you had to press for the sheve to show. Keith did so, and watched the box form out of nothingness. Keith scanned the shelves for an ice-pack, or fever-medication

Of course ,there was none. Only enough face-mask in a variety of flavours to last the boy hundreds of years, and other various facial and makeup products. The red paladin used his hand to move some of the bottles of moisturizer away, and smiled at his find in the back of the cabinet. Various medication bottles, bandaids and rubs. 

Keith smiled as he saw a bottle of vicks. Keith also grabbed the Advil bottle that was shoved in the back of the shelf, but something else caught his eye. The red paladin picked up the tiny orange bottle and stared at the label, biting his lip.

Antidepressants.

The paladin gasped, before shoving the bottle back into its hiding place. Keith couldn’t help it when his eyes found the razor, and his eyes went wide.

The metallic part was stained red and old.

The red paladin carefully put the moisturizer bottles back in place as he walked out of the bathroom in a daze, feeling just a bit numb. Lance wasn’t… cutting… was he? Keith couldn;t shake the image out of his mind. He didn’t realize how hard he was gripping the vicks and advil, his knuckles were turning white.

He didn’t remember sitting on Lance’s bed forcefully, or sitting atop Lance; straddling him unconsciously. Keith’s eyes were glazed over. Lance looked at his crush with a blurred vision, confused at what was happening.

“Keith?” Lance sounded worried.

The red paladin didn’t notice anything, nor heard anything. The shorter boy took Lance’s arm, and rolled the sleeves up.

“-eith? My main man?”

Keith shook out of his daze, turning his gaze toward Lance’s eyes. The cuban boy looked worried, glancing from his wrist back to Keith. “Is something going on?”

The red paladin cleared his throat as he glanced at Lance’s wrists, and let out a shaky breath. There was nothing there, no pale lines lining the tanned wrist.

Exhaling, Keith slowly crawled off Lance. 

“S-sorry.” he looked away, picking up and opening the bottle of vicks.

“S’fine.” Lance said, then sat up, noticing the vicks. Lance noticed how Keith had scooped up a piece of the medicated goop with his fingers. He turned back to Lance “Are you… “ the blue paladin started, then noticed the heavy blush on Keith’s cheeks.

The paladin sighed. “You won’t be able to get your entire back by yourself. Turn around, i’ll do it for you.”

Lance wanted to complain, saying he wasn’t really sick, but a free back-massage from Keith? How could he say no? Lance turned his back to Keith, looking around his mess of a room. He felt Keith slowly put his cold fingers on the small of Lance’s back. Lance shivered before smiling. He felt the smaller boy’s hand run side to side, before feeling up higher. The shirt got in the way, and Lance pulled away.

“What are you-” Keith started, but shut up when he saw Lance removing his shirt, folding his arms up and pulling off the white baseball tee. The red paladin felt his cheeks go extremely red, and he himself had to look away. “Lance!”

“Yeah?” the blue paladin asked, once again turning his back to Keith. “Oh, sorry. Did you want me to remove yours?”

“Fuck you.”

“Ah ah ah. That’s my job.”

Keith made a gurgling noise and Lance turned around to see the shorter boy putting a hand over his mouth, trying to hide his blush at the same time. Curse his gay guts. Lance laughed, before turning back.

“Just hurry up. And i know you’re gay, but try and keep your hands to yourself.”

Lance heard Keith snort from behind him.

“I’m literally rubbing vicks on your back, how the hell am I supposed to keep my hands to myself?”

Lance laughed as he exhaled. “whatever. Just finnish, mullet.”

Keith rolled his eyes before turning to Lance’s back. Something caught him off guard.

The butterfly-shaped scar on the upper half of Lance’s back, from one shoulder to the other, going up to his nape, stopping right under his armpits. Keith subconsciously lifted a hand there, then suddenly pulled back.

Lance could sense his hesitation. “Keith….?”

The red paladin cleared his throat. “Can i, uh…”

“Feel the scar, yeah, go ahead.” the cuban boy laughed, but stopped when he felt two delicate fingers trace the mark on his back. Lance shivered as he felt Keith’s perfect fingers slide down his nape to his shoulder.

“Wow.” Keith said breathlessly, his breath tickling Lance’s shoulder, who shivered once more. Usually people touching him was normal, but today Lance felt kind of sensitive. “You got that… protecting koran?”

“Uh, yeah.” Lance said, knotting his fingers.

The cuban boy turned around to smile at Keith, who returned it. 

(time skip brought to you by the only straight thing about Shiro - his eyeliner.)

“Are we finished?” Lance asked, feeling the tingling sensation throughout his back.

“Yup. you should feel better soon.”

“Cool- hey, Keith?”

“Yeah?”

Lance blanked out as he turned back to the korean boy. “We should, um… invite Laith to stay in here tonight. We could talk and play games.” the blue paladin mentally patted his back at a good save.

“Sure.” Keith said, smiling. “Want me to get him?”

“Yeah, i’ll grab some masks!”

Keith’s face instantly fell into one of horror. “Wh-what? Masks?”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Yeah, no duh. I’ll grab a variety of flavours, don’t worry.”

The red paladin raised a brow, making him cute to maximum cute and Lance smiled. He wanted this boy, wanted him to be his family. Wanted to keep Keith safe during the day and the night. Wanted to run into his arms after every mission, kiss his tears when he got sad, make Keith trust him enough to cry in front of him.

Wanted to be the comfort that Keith seeked, wanted to be the first family member to actually stay. Lance wanted a lot of things with Keith, but knew he couldn’t have any.

“Well, fine. I’ll grab Laith.”

Keith left, and Lance remembered about the boy.

His son.

His son with Keith.

Lance suddenly smiled, thinking about how what he wanted might not be so far out of reach.

……………………………………………………….

Laith stared back at himself, and gave a silent thank you to God.

The markings had gone away, and his skin tone was now perfect and tan. The boy gave a small smile and flushed the toilet, not bothering to look down.

The small boy had lost his lunch and dry heaved into the toilet for some time, and then after. As Laith pulled away he had noticed something odd, something… not human.

Besides for the blood droplets scattered in with his breakfeast… there was something else.

Something… shiny.

Crystals.

Clear, white crystal shards.

But I'm only human


	6. Blood Stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laith discovers something shocking, Keith is confronted, Lance is... well... Lance. One chapter to build everything up before we get fluffy, then more into the story!  
> Also - Keith has a foodgasm.

Laith didn’t know where his feet were taking him, he just knew to follow them.

In Disney movies, the characters would run to their princes; to their castles and horses and leave the life they had behind for the new one.

Into the unknown, huh?

What a load of crap.

The music blasted in his ears, muffling out every other noise. The boy ran through the hills, one foot after the other, eyes closed and tears streaming. He ran until his legs became numb and he couldn’t see.

Finally he came to a road. Laith paused for a minute, sitting on an old dead tree to the side of the road. He sat down, putting his head into his hands.

He felt the tears, cold from the wind. Laith knew his eyes were puffy and cheeks were probably no better. Quietly Laith stood up, feeling his legs wobble underneath him, the non-stop sprint finally hitting his muscles.

Even though Laith was always the first in PE, and every other class for that matter, he still hated running. It was awful, and sprinting was worse. the boy let out a choked sob as he looked around, not recognizing where he was.

There were lush green trees surrounding him, logs and moss everywhere. The ground was uneven with large rocks on either side. Moss grew everywhere, and blackberry thorns curled up around everything. The road’s pavement was old and crumbly, the lines were faded so badly they were almost not there.

The boy bit his lip, trying to drown out the fuzziness.

This was not the familiar desert, or the city behind the garrison.

He was lost.

Very lost.

Laith blew a strand of hair out of his face, letting the dark strands fly up before landing once again on his eyelashes.

The cool breeze made him shudder. Even though his jacket was thick, it was not warm. He rubbed his arms to catch warth as he stood up, legs begging him to sit back down. He wobbled a bit before walking but up the road, one aching leg after another. Though he was tired, he knew if he stopped now everything would crash and burn.

He kept walking up the hill, until he heard something in the bushes.

The little paladin pulled out his bayard, the purple object transforming into a scythe in front of his eyes. They took a stance in the middle of the road, weapons held forth at the ready.

“Whoever you are, come out!”

The bushes shook a little.

So did Laith.

If this person really was bad, there was no backup. No dads to help him, nobody to come to his aid.

Laith stood at the ready, taking in a deep breath.

The figure stepped out of the bushes.

“Ian?” Laith yelled, making the blond take a step back.

“Laith? What are you,” the boy paused, eyeing the scythe and sighing. Ian carefully stepped down onto a rock. He bit his lip before leaning back, concerned on his face. “Are you okay? Did we say something-”

“Why do you like me?” Laith blurted out, shrinking his bayard at the same time. Ian’s face turned red, and he looked away. 

“I-uh, what do you-”

Laith furrowed his eyebrows. “Don’t lie. I heard you with dads. You indirectly asked me out. We’re still young, 14, but i still want to know.”

Ian blushed really hard. “Well, i, uh,” the taller of the two took a deep breath before standing up, taking a hesitant step onto the road.

“I love your laugh, the way your eyes light up when you laugh, like they’re sparkling. Love how whenever you smile everyone in the room draws a breath because they want to keep seeing you so happy. The way whenever you get flustered a light pink blush litteres your cheeks and your freckles seem to glow. I love how when you bow your head, your bangs cover your eyes and I love that you don;t have a goddam mullet like your dad.”

Laith let out a small chuckle. “Wow so-”

“I loved how one day after the party I said I was cold, and you took off your scarf for me. I love how i’ve never been to space and yet you tell me stories of the entire universe. When you talk your eyes light up and your smile seems to glow, and fuck me if i’m not lying but you’re absaloutly beautiful.” Laith got silent as he noticed the thick wetness in ian’s face. “ When we go stargazing I can't look at the sky, just at you and your beautifully shaped face. It’s not fair!'' Ian paused, noticing the tears on his cheeks. 

“And when you said you were bi…

It was like the universe was trying to tell me.”

Laith smiled, before stuffing his hands in his jacket.

“I-ian, i-”

“No, Laith.” the blond said, looking down, holding his arms sheepishly. “This is my fault. I’ll leave now-”

“NO!”

Ian turned around, his face confused. Laith fidgeted with his hands, before looking down. “Look, you’re my best friend. We’re bros, man. Even closer.” Ian hitched his breath, and Laith sighed. “But we’re too young, so i’ll make you a deal.”

The blond crossed his arms and smiled softly. “Tell.”

“If you remember this moment, right here,” Laith said softly, pointing at the ground, then around him, “and still feel the same, then i’ll go out with you.”

Ian gave a soft smile and nodded.

“Let’s head back.”

Neither saw the drunk car swerving down the road, oblivious to the two children.

………………………………………………………………………..

“Laith?” Keith called, looking around the halls.

His son was nowhere to be found. The red paladin bit his lip and continued down the long hallway, passing pidge and hunk’s rooms. Pidge’s door was cracked open a bit. so Keith popped his head in.

Pidge sat on her back on her bed, holding up what looked like a tiny rover. Her stuff was scattered everywhere, books and trinkets and tiny aliens seemed to litter every corner of her room. The walls were covered with twine and photographs. Keith smiled when his eyes laid on the ripped notebook paper where the word ‘VOLTRON’ was scribbled, along with a tiny robot drawing. 

How long ago that had seemed, being back at the desert only to find shiro had been abducted by aliens.

How Lance had found the blue lion and took them into a world none of them had imagined in the slightest. How upsetting the situation seemed then

How odd the situation seemed then, saving aliens.

Now it was just a normal routine.

The red paladin sighed, before his feet decided to take over. Keith stepped in, making the girl’s head turn.

She smiled slightly. “Hey, Keith.”

The red paladin nodded, before stepping over the junk on the floor and sitting tenderly onto her bed. The green paladin raised a brow and put the small robot down.

“Something wrong?

Keith looked at her, then he slumper over and picked at his gloves.

“I- i don;t know. I need your advice.”

“Shoot.”

Keith twitched his fingers.

Why had he come to Katie of all people? 

Probably because she knew the struggle of family. Not after Shiro was lost, the garrison let Keith stay at the holts, due to their recent loss as well.

Pidge had sometimes said hello, but for the most part Keith had stayed in his room. When enough was enough, the red paladin had hopped on his motorcycle and left, going wherever the wind called him.

It called him to voltron.

But those short times where Keith had talked with Katie - not Pidge - he felt closer. So when Pidge had come out as a girl, as Katie, Keith was thankful not to have to hide their past anymore. If anything, pidge thought it was hilarious Keith tried not to recognize her.

But now he was open and vunreble, biting his lip as he was about to confess something stupid.

“I… need to talk to you. ‘Bout L-”

“About Lance? Yeah, no shit, Sherlock.”

Keith stared at her, opening his mouth and closing it in awe.

Laith started down at the toilet, mouth dry. 

“Pidge wha-”

“How long have you been in love with Lance.”

It came out more of a demand than a question.

“That’s disgusting - and wrong. I don’t even get it - why would - i’ve never been in love with anyone, anywhere. It’s none of your - you have - the nerve - the audacity - Lance is my rival, technically. And he is terrible, face-wise. And how - how do i know, frankly, that you’re not in love with him? Maybe you are. Maybe you're trying to throw him off. Hmm. check and mate.”

“So for a while then.”

“Yeah.” Keith slumped in defeat.

Pidge laughed, her tight giggles echoing around the room. She rolled her eyes, wiping away tears. “Just tell him.”

“It’s not-”

“It’s mutual.” she stated simply. The red paladin slowly turned his head to face her, only to see her attention had once again been snagged by the tiny robot.

Keith smiled and sat up. He was at the door when the green paladin shouted,

“Bye hetero!”

The red paladin froze, spinning in his heal “The fuck did you just call me-”

“compUTER CLOSE ROOM DOORS.”

………………………………………………………………………………...

How does something not made of flesh, or have the human DNA come out of a human?

Not talking about the food waste, but like objects.

Like crystals.

Laith stared over the toilet, his stomach aching and his nose curling at the smell of vomit. Although, the food goo didn;t worse than it did beforehand.

But the glittering shards in the midst of the bile was what caught Laith’s attention.

Those… couldn’t be… real crystals… could they?

No… that’s crazy.

Normal people don’t throw up crystal shards.

Laith flushed the sink, cringing at the scraping noises that the crystals made as they swirled down the white surface, glistening once more before finally getting flushed. Laith bit his lip as he leaned back onto the ground, leaning his back against the wall. He aimed the soft part of his lip between his fang-teeth, feeling the pleasant throb of pain.

It felt better when the iron taste of blood filled his mouth, blocking the bile taste with its bitterness and blandness.

He silently cursed himself as he felt his tongue exploring his mouth, tasting the bile along with blood.

Suddenly, he stopped. As Laith looked into the mirror, he saw his eyes widen in terror. Standing up so fast he saw dots, Laith gripped the sides of the sink. Carefully opening his mouth, he put a finger in to find what he was looking for.

He had something stuck between his two front teeth. The boy smiled, and saw the glittering line.

Laith let out a startled gasp, then ran his tongue gingerly along it. He didn;t stop when he felt the crystal cut a line into his flesh, only pulled back and swallowed the blood. The boy took his two fingers to his mouth, and got a firm grip on the shard with his fingers.

He tugged.

Apparently, the crystal was not stuck to his jaw. It was just…. Stuck between his teeth. Probably got there when he lost his lunch.

It wasn’t longer than his pinky, and was almost as thin as paper. Bending it gently, Laith figured out it wouldn’t break. Not even when we tried snapping it in two. The material seemed to be snap-proof.

Laith put the single clear shard under the sink, watching it shine purple as the water carefully drizzled over it’s smooth surface. What was going on?

Whatever it was, he would talk to pidge if it happened again.

Maybe it was some weird side-effect to space goo.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

“Hello? Laith?”

Keith.

Laith silently cursed, before dropping the crystal back into his pocket. Looking at the mirror, he smiled, trying to convince his dad that nothing was wrong and he was happy. 

Or was it himself who he was trying to convince?

…………………………………………………………..

The boy opened the door to see Keith impatiently tapping his foot.

“Hi dad.”

Keith’s face melted when he stared at his son, feeling love bloom overwhelmingly in his chest as both of them smiled.

How when Laith smiled, his eyes seemed to scrunch together like Keith’s, and his expression would turn into one of pure joy, all smiles and teeth - like Lance’s.

How he had inherited both Lance and Keith's habits, like rubbing his nape, or blowing up his bangs, or something as stupidly simple as sneezing with his mouth closed. - Keith was proud of that last one, it was something that drove both shiro and Lance nuts.

Keith loved how Laith’s cockiness would show itself around Lance, as if trying to out-do him, or how he seemed to always be ready around Keith. Like when he and Keith were talking, and Pidge threw a robot’s arm at them (totally unprovoked, it wasn’t like Keith and Laith were making a secret joke of how she was a nerd. Totally not.) and Laith seemed to catch it without hesitation.

The red paladin felt some much love for something he didn’t know was certain.

“What did you need?”

“Oh, right.'' Keith said, mentally cursing himself for losing track. “Lance- papa, wants us to go to his room tonight, like a sleepover.”

Laith’s face lit up.

“Are we going to do face-masks?!”

The red paladin blanked, all thought leaving his mind. This couldn;t be real, right?

His child couldn't actually… enjoy facemasks?

Laith saw Keith's puzzled expression and laughed quietly.

“Yeah, yeah i do.”

Keith blanched, wondering how Laith had read his mind.

“Wh-what?”

“You were wondering if I actually enjoyed spending time with my fathers, right?”

“O-oh, yeah. I totally was.”

Laith smiled, making Keith grin.

The two walked back to Lance's room, the smaller of the two taking the lead. Once they stood in front of Lance's room, Keith put his fist up to knock, still slightly grinning. Lance tugged at his sleeve, making the red paladin turn his head.

“I got this.”

The brunette walked forward, a smug look on his face. Keith rolled his eyes and stepped back, not wanting to have a competition right now. Laith put his hand on Lance’s scanner, making the scanner turn green before sliding open. Revealing the now somehow clean mess that was Lance’s room.

Keith walked in and gasped.

The bed had cushions and pillows on either side, making the entire thing seem bigger and more rainbow. Various blankets laid on the floor, making everything soft and fluffy. Fairy lights were strung around the entire room, giving off a small glow with the overhead light. 

The small cabinet had facemasks and lotions, some of which were on the floor due to space. A small plate of cookies sat on the corner of the bed, a few feet short of dangerously tipping over. 

But what really made Keith's eyes bulge was the circular area on the floor with too many pillows to count, and too many blankets to see. The entire thing was shaped like a nest and looked so fluffy and soft Keith had to resist stripping off his jacket and flopping face-first onto it.

Laith gasped when he walked inside as well, except he didn’t hesitate in taking off his shoes and flopping onto the nest.

“IiiiiiiiiiiiiiNnnnnnnn” he moaned, his face smushed into a pillow.

“What?” Keith asked, taking off his shoes as well.

“I said,” Laith mumbled, propping himself up with his elbows, “it feels like heaven.”

Keith chuckled as he sat down onto the bed, taking one of the green goop cookies. It crumbled in his mouth and holy shit Keith moaned.

And lucky him, that's when Lance walked in.

Right on time to see Keith's foodgasm.

Lance had on a white t-shirt, along with blue plaid pajama pants, and of course, his robe. He held three white towels, but nearly dropped them when Keith made such a sensual sound. The blue paladin felt his face heat up and his ‘little friend’ twitch at the noise. 

The red paladin didn;t notice, until three folded towels were dropped onto his lap. Keith glared up at Lance, raising a brow when Lance didn;t look back.

“Jeez, dad, tryna get papa hard right now?” Laith called, seeing exactly what had just happened.

Keith’s eyes widened. “I - wh- was i really that loud?” he asked, his face turning redder than Lances. In seeing his crush turn a deeper shade than he was, Lance took this as an invitation for some friendly teasing.

“No duh. What, do you have, like, a food fetish?”

Keith turned a solid shade of red.

“Sh-shadup. Laith shouldn’t hear this-”

“Nah it’s fine.” Both boys spun their heads to look at the boy, who was casually examining the assortment of masks.

“Wh- what?” Keith stuttered out.

Laith rolled his eyes, putting the little box down and facing them. “You guys do it alot. Well, actually, no you don’t. I walk in on you alot. Maybe every time you’ve done so.”

It was Lance who started laughing.

“Oh my God. mijo, we’re sorry.”

Laith shrugged, before picking up a small purple bottle. 

“Can we do face masks? I can tell you guys about how I was born and about galra biology.”

Keith and Lance turned to face each other. 

“Really?” Keith asked, already standing up, unconsciously grabbing Lance's hand and dragging them over to the nest of pillows.

“Yup. but beware, it contains something…” Laith grinned, wiggling his fingers. “Homosexual.”

Keith stopped and shivered, which made Lance burst out laughing as they sat down on the nest of pillows.

Laith grabbed a white bottle and a yellow face mask cream. He knew his parent’s favorite flavours by heart. Vanilla for dad, mango blueberry for papa. Along his purple container of lavender and honey, his arms were pretty full.

Keith sat down criss-cross, Lance sitting down across from him, criss-cross as well. Laith took it upon himself to sit between them, dumping the contents onto a fluffy pillow. 

The brunettes started talking and Keith felt left out. He knew he shouldn’t, this was his family. But the nagging feeling in his chest wouldn’t leave him alone. Finally done with being ignored, the red paladin suddenly sat up.

The other boys turned to him.

“Keith?” Lance asked, concern lacing his voice. “You okay?”

Keith gave a small, unconvincing smile. “Yeah. I'm going to take Laith and we’re going to get changed into our pajamas, okay?”

Lance smiled.

“I’ll prepare the facemasks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH Thank you so much!  
> This is my first fic, first klance and first fanficion, see seeing people acually leave kudos and comment makes me so happy! You can find me on instagram @explodedtomatoesforall where i'm always good to talk and might be posting more info on the fic, like fanarts and headcanons.  
> Thank you to my bf, Mullet, Bean. And to my RP chat (you're all dickheads. Especially you, Shiro. we all know you're a bottom. besides that, i love you all.)
> 
> if you're reading this, tap the screen and imagine i'm gicing you a hightfive cuz HELL YEAH FANFICTION  
> love you all!
> 
> ~ Osha (author)


	7. What Makes A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klance gets really fluffy, along with the begining story of keith's pregnancy! this part has some maure subject, but warnings are added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Makes a Family
> 
> //hey! I notice that i don’t publish very often, sorry, so instead of having around 15 page updates i’m going to aim for around 7 pages. This should allow me to update twice every week, and possibly multiple updates during the weekends! Thank you all- and love you so much,  
> Now, back to our story!//
> 
> please enjoy!

“I’m back.'' Keith said, knocking on the door before crossing his hands over his chest. He could hear two muffled voices coming from inside the room, one of which was Lance’s voice calling:

“One moment!”

The blue paladin stood up, and adjusted his robe. He had changed into a white silk, and was wearing blue plaid pajama pants. Silk, if one might ask. The blue paladin looked around the room, making sure it was looking presentable.

Well, not presentable.

Fun.

He looked at his son, who was curled around a pillow on the bed, tapping away at Lance's phone. The blue paladin was able to recharge the phone due to the help of pidge, who seemed to have a hack for everything. The only thing on Lance’s phone was ‘flappy bird’, and a jillion photos.

Old girlfriends, family photos, selfies, memes and screenshots were stored collectively as 307 beautiful photos that both make Lance happy and nostalgic, but at the same time sad and homesick. Nonetheless, Lance loved his phone no matter how many times Allura called it old, or how he knew the altean technologies could make something much better.

The cuban boy didn;t even realize he was at the door until his hand brushed up against the scanner, opening the door and letting in a gush of cool air.

And, of course, Keith.

The shorter of the two had on a red t-shirt and black sweatpants. Laith lounged in the corner wearing a black shirt and some weird silk leggings that Allura had found. The littlest paladin didn’t seem to mind, too busy looking through the photos.

Lance gave a small smile. “Welcome to my humble abode!”

Keith rolled his eyes before stepping in, taking a seat in the nest of blankets. 

“Very humble.”

Laith, noticing how both his parents were there, put the phone down.

“Can we do the facemasks, now?”

The blue paladin smiled, stepping away from the door. “Of course, mijo.” his eyes then landed on Keith, who was fiddling with his fingers, feeling awkward.

Lance smiled back at Laith. “You want to get the stuff set up?”

The purple paladin nodded, before putting the phone down and doing what his father asked of him. Lance slowly walked over to Keith, and sat right beside him. The red paladin glanced up, his face scrunched in confusion. Lance couldn't help but think he looked adorable. The boy spoke up.

However, it was the red paladin that spoke.

“I’m sorry i suck at this,” he said, turning his head away from his… companion. “I know i suck at this because of my dad dying and my mother not being there.” Keith bit his lip. “And… the foster homes…-” he let out a shaky breath. “They were abusive and I don't want to rush anything! We’re not together and Laith cleary sees that and i don't want to hurt him and-”

“Hey!” Lance yelled, starting the shorter boy by gently, yet forceful, grabbing his cheeks with his palms and looking at him. Intensely looking at him. “It’s fine. Laith doesn't care because you are awesome, he sees how amazing you are.``’ Lance felt himself getting lost in those deep eyes, feeling himself lose control. “And i see it too.”

Keith didn’t notice the red blush on his cheeks. Neith notices how close they were, noses just an inch away from touching. Lance’s eyes flicked down the other man’s lips, then back to his eyes. 

But Keith’s eyes were no longer on him; they were on the blue paladins mouth. Lance started moving in, slowly.

“See what?”

Keith’s breathy voice spoke gently, barely intenigle. Lance smiled, and Keith felt himself losing ass willpoper as he stared at those blue eyes that slightly crinkled, freckles that looked so delicate yet mature, lips that were so plush and silky in the dim light.

Lance whispered back, smiling and knowing that he looked like a seductive little shit.

“See you.” 

The world around them froze, and no sound could be here except for the other’s breathing. Keith’s lips were parted open as if he was panting, and Lance’s were just slightly open. The red paladin moved one hand to steady himself while he reached for the blue paladin with the other - fingers near inches away from his shoulder.

His nape was warm where the red paladin’s gentle fingers lay, his pointer and middle fingers playing with the long brown strands, tugging gently.

Lance moved one hand to gently cup Keith’s cheek, then another, laying the other’s waist gently. He didn;t even notice how his hand slipped up Keith’s side to trace his hip.

Lance kept staring into those gorgeous eyes, until the red paladin closed his eyes and waited. Lance knew what he was waiting for, slowly turning his head and closing his own eyes, moving in. 

He felt Keith’s breath tickle his nose, the smell of mint filling his senses. Lance didn’t know he was holding his breath until their noses touched, and he felt Keith take in a shaky breath. Lance slowly closed his eyes, pushing himself into it and-

“DAD!”

The two jumped away from each other, Keith’s violently as he pushed against Lance. The blue paladin turned to see Keith turning a new shade of red, one more vibrant than his armour. When his violet eyes flickered back at Lance, both boys turned away, neither having the courage to face the other right now.

Laith looked at them, confused. “Oh, uh, sorry. Am i interrupting something?”

“N-no.” Lance stuttered, before his eyes glanced to the jars of mask that Laith held. His face curled up and he gave out a small chuckle. “Let’s get started.”

Laith rolled his eyes. 

“We could’ve started a few minutes ago if your sexual tension didn;t get in the way.”

Lance chuckled, then turned to Keith.

“Let’s do this.”

…………………………………………………………………..

At first it was awkward, Lance let Keith sloppily put the mask on him - pineapple, coconut and vanilla, like usual - and neither could make eye contact. Laith decided to mix the flavours while his father’s were busy.

Lance smiled at Keith and furrowed his brows, wondering how to spread the area around Lance’s lips without brushing them.

“You ok?”

Keith jumped slightly, the question catching him off-guard. 

“Y-yeah. I’ll be fine.” the red paladin’s eyes flickered down as he felt his cheeks warm up. Oh how we wish he’d gone first so that Lance didn;t see the huge blush on his cheeks. Surely the white and yellow mud would cover up the blood rushing to his face. “Lance?”

“Hmm?”

“Those things you said,” Keith bit his lip as he looked up. “Were they true?”

Lance smiled,using his finger to brush against Keith's wrist. “Every word, mi amor.”

Laith heard the familiar sound of spanish and turned his head scoffing when he saw the two looking all love-stricken at each other.

again.

“Dad, hurry up. I wanna do you.”

Keith gave it a small chuckle, and Lance’s heart melted. How he loved that chuckle and wanted to hear it more. Lance smiled. 

“Yeah, hurry up.”

Keith slowly pressed the goop against Lance’s jaw, when he stopped, remembering what Lance had said to him - mi amor.

‘My love’

He tried to fight the red that was rapidly flushing on his cheeks and Lance noticed how flushed Keith looked. The blue paladin lifted a hand and placed it against Keith’s forehead. Both stopped, and Keith somehow flushed harder, feeling his skin burn under Lance’s hand. Keith knew what the blue paladin was doing - and Keith also knew that Lance knew he wasn’t sick.

Keith grabbed a thumb full of good and spread it over Lance’s lips, grinning as he saw Lance’s face curl up in disgust and grab at the closest towel.  
T all  
both Laith and Keith laughed as Lance scrubbed a towel over his mouth, glaring at his family.

Once Keith and Laith had their facemasks on, Lance decided to pop the question.

“Laith?”

“Yea?”

“You said you’d tell us about galra biology?”

“Oh, oh yeah.” 

Laith’s eyes lit up and he spun around to face his parents, who were sitting next to each other. Keith’s face showed signs of uncertainty, but Lance looked intrigued. 

“Ok…

So galra biology is a lot like humans. In the galra, there are the three basic ranks, like wolves. There's an alpha, a beta and an omega.these guys are the top of the top, and nobody stands above them. Except Lotor and Zarkon, those were like alpha alphas. Most guards are alpha, mainly because The alpha is usually very dominant and strong, like Grandpa Kolivan-”

“Grandpa wha-”

“Shoosh. I’m still talking. Anyways, Alpha males cannot carry children, so they usually partner up with an omega or rarely, a beta. While female alphas can sometimes carry children, it’s very unheard of for men to be able to carry a child.

Talking about the betas now, ok. So, due to me being 24% galra, gramma says i’m a beta. Betas are in between. Once again, mostly females can carry pups, but it’s not unusual for a male to carry if their partner is an alpha. Like, um… oh! Gramma Krolia is a beta. However, it’s very hard for bettas to mate outside of their race. Gramma said that Keith was a miracle, that he shouldn’t have happened.

And lastly, omegas.”

“Me.” Keith said, still a bit fazed.”

“Yeah. omegas are at the bottom, and for many years were only used as sluts and for pleasure. All that i’m about to say is what you, dad, told me.

Since you’re half human, your hearts are almost nonexistent, coming maybe once every year, but not strong. You say it’s just like feeling hot and itchy, like the flu. Except… a horny flu. Anyways, while male and female omegas have different… front, body parts, their backsides are the same.

(this part is super awkward, and i hope this makes sense, but if you do need a warning it talks about biology, like an asshole and others… things. It’s nasty sorry. I’ll write ‘done’ when we’re finished.)

For females it’s just an asshole since their reproductive tract is in their… other things.

For men, their asshole leads to a fully-working uterus, eggs and all. So basically the male has two tracks, the one from the intestines and the one from the uterus. However, the uterus is placed exactly where the female is, in the front. So the track is inthe back but the acual sex is in the front.”

“So, what about,” Lance stuttered, trying not to feel awkward, “the part that leads to the intestines?”

“Oh, only when the omega male gets horny is the uterus activated. Otherwise, it’s closed off. Vise versa for the other track. Does that make sense? So like, males have a cunt in their ass hole but girls only have an ass.”

(yeah that's done)

Lathe turned his eyes up to look at his parents. Keith looked pale, and Lance was turning a pasty shade. The littlest boy snickered.

“Wow, and you guys call me immature. Anyways, you have any questions while we’re being super awkward?”

Everyone stayed silent, until Keith spoke. Lance was surprised, knowing how quiet the red paladin became when he was flustered.

“So when i- when a male omega,” he caught himself “gets pregnant, do they get a…” he fumbled with his hands, mumbling something as his face turned from white to a deep red.

“Huh?” Laith asked, looking from Keith’s hands to his face.

Keith made a round motion with his hands over his abdomen, like he was tracing a fat belly. Lance laughed aloud.

“Like a pregnant bump?” the blue paladin said, laughing at how red Keith turned with that simple remark.

“Y-yeah.”

Laith tapped his chin. “Sorta. There's always a little bump, but it’s more like someone put a square of felt right by your abdomen. It never gets really big and you can hardly notice it through a baggy sweater, but yeah there's a super tiny bump. It’s invisible unless you’re naked though. honestly, there’s really no visible evidence until the 3rd month, where the bump looks like someone stuffed another shirt under your shirt. And then the 6th month, where the bump doesn't get bigger and just looks like extra fat. It’s where the abdomen is just extremely hard and sore. Besides that, You wouldn’t be able to tell. 

Oh! Another thing is how galra are pregnant for 7 months instead of 9. However, the last month hurts like a bugger. And, dad’s words not mine, ‘you can fucking smell everything.’”

“Wait wait wait.” Lance said, scratching his chin, “do male omegas have… y’know, boobs? Cuz, like, girls do and they need to feed…”

Keith had turned white, and his soul had gone to heaven.

Laith laughed. “Yeah, actually. I guess they become… rounder? But I was never fed that way. Dad being human and all, the doctors said it could lead to bad infections and was too risky to try.” the boy paused, before looking in the ceiling in concentration.

Lance gave a small smile, then turned to face Keith, who was a weird shade of purple, white and red all at the same time. The blue paladin reached out, laying a hand on Keith’s knee. 

The raven-head turned slowly, eyes wide as he looked at Lance’s hand. Both paladin’s heads turned back up, but Lance couldn;t help the smile that tugged at his cheeks when he felt Keith’s fingers lace themselves between his.

“Do you guys want to hear the story of how i came to be? It’s actually really funny.”

Keith spoke up.

“No we’re goo-”

“FUCKING HELL YES” Lance screamed, pumping his free fist into the air. 

“Lance-” Keith said, tuning to face him, “we really shouldn’t-”

“Keith, m’bud, my man, my future carino, “ Keith blushed. “we’re gonna forget anyways. Just live in the moment.”

Keith looked into Lance’s desperate, shining ones. The red paladin sighed and looked back at Laith, then nodded slightly, making his bangs fall over his face. His eyes flicked back when Lance wrapped one arm around Keith and pulled them closer, until Keith was laying his top half of Lance’s torso.

Neither were blushing, it seemed like the right and normal thing to do.

Lance raised one hand and slowly fiddled with Keith’s hair, making the smaller boy shiver at the affectionate touch. Keith’s hand was still entertwined with Lance’s left hand, and the other was keeping baLance behind him.

Laith smiled.

This was his family.

“Alright, start.” Lance said, smiling.

Keith thought it would be fun to chime in.

“Yes, my womb nugget. Begin.”

……………………………………………………………………………..

Keith woke up, his entire body hurting.

Last night had been great, but damn his asshole hurt.

The red paladin turned his head to look at the sleeping boy beside him. The musty smell from last night lingered in the air, and the light streaming through the sheer curtains into the room made everything feel almost… not real.

Keith looked at the silver band on his finger, reminding himself that this was real. 

The smaller boy slowly leaned up, trying not to cry out at the sharp pains running up his backside. Slowly pulling himself to the bathroom, Keith looked at himself in the mirror. He looked at his matted hair, coming around his shoulders.

Lance had insisted on trimming in a week after their final battle was won.

The two had gotten married 8 months after Honerva’s defeat. Apparently she had enough quintessence in her to stop everything.

Slav kept saying that in another universe, either ALlura and the lions would have left as well. Thank god that wasn’t THIS universe.

So what if Lance and Allura had a little fling? Allura broke up with Lance around a month before they came back to earth. And it was in such a beautiful way Keith sometimes got teary eyed thinking about it.

She had first come to Keith saying he was so strong for wanting Lance to be happy. Keith blushed, saying he didn;t swing that way. Allura saw right through his disguise. Keith came out to allura, admitting his crush on Lance.

The princess had just smiled sadly.

In alluras own words:

“You must believe your heart and your passions. Just because you want him to be happy doesn't mean you can throw away your own heart.”

The princess had sighed loudly.

“I cannot be in love with someone who loves someone else.”

That night she had broken up with Lance.

Lance himself was a bit distraught, but not sad. He knew he liked Keith, and knew allura saw this, too. A month later, Lance had asked Keith out.

Keith had said yes.

And two years later, 

Keith said ‘i do’.

Now the two husbands were living together in their small neighborhood. So much had changed, like Shiro and Curtis adopting Adam, and the Holt’s deciding to stay in Pidge’s house, despite her protests.

Everything was great.

Well, except that the two paladins had to be up in 20 minutes for a quick garrison meeting. The two had to say a few quick words, then would be out in space once again, making sure nobody was trying to replace the galra.

Voltron was still great as ever, although Keith didn’t like piloting black as much as he did red. Lance would sometimes take his husband for quick joyrides and both paladins loved feeling a connection towards their shared lion. Heck, red didn;t even care whenever things got steamy.

Only once did she eject them, and they never got that close again.

The red paladin changed into his normal clothes. Even a few years later, after the defeat of honerva, his simple red jacket was his favorite piece.

Keith came over to his husband who was lounging on the messy white bed, snoring away. Keith felt an evil smile dance upon his lips, and the shorter boy flopped himself onto Lance, later cringing at the sharp pains that rose from his backside.

Lance helped and sat up, shoving his boyfriend off him.

“Keith what the FUCK.”

Keith giggled, before laying back on the ground. 

“We gotta go.”

Lance sighed, before standing up, pulling a sheet around his bare waist. Keith rolled his eyes.

“No need to cover up. I’ve seen you naked before.” Keith smiled slightly. “Though you do look good in a sheet.”

Lance rolled his eyes. 

“This is a beautiful dress, excuse me very much.” Lance did a little twirl before jutting his hip out, making his husband laugh. 

Both kept laughing, even when they showed up to the garrison 20 minutes late.

…...(time skip of 4 weeks brought to you by Pidge being a loveable little shit)......

Keith didn’t understand.

He didn;t understand shit.

“What the literal fuck.”

Lance walked back into the kitchen to see his husband staring over the clean white stove, looking at the burnt black mushy thing.

The blue paladin snaked his arms around Keith’s waist and rested his chin on Keith’s head, but not before planting a small kiss there.

“G’morning gorgeous. What's this?”

Keith sighed. “I don’t know. Eggs, i guess.”

Lance sighed, before rubbing Keith’s cheek. “They look… interesting. Any certain occasion?”

“Yeah, we aren’t going to space ‘till next month, so i’d thought i try some earth foods, since i usually make galra stuff,”

“Well, it… is a very interesting dish…”

“Don’t humor me.”

Lance laughed, placing a kiss on Keith’s cheek. “Babe, I love your efforts, but please, let’s go to a starbucks.

“Mmm’kay.”

…..(time skip 1 week)......

Something was wrong.

Something was very, very wrong.

Keith sat bolt upright in bed, face warm and sweaty. 

Nausea rolled throughout his body in every breath, making his face scrunch up and his body quiver slightly. Keith looked down at Lance, who was sleeping softly, undisturbed by the other boy’s sudden nausea.

Keith took a deep breath in, hoping to calm his insides down.

His stomach was spinning and he felt like he was going to explode. Closing his eyes, Keith tried to think of anything else, something to not make him sick.

Until the last wave hit him.

The boy ran out of bed, tripping over his two feet as he managed to get to the toilet. Keith sat on his knees, head bent over the porcelain bowl, and he breathed shallowly.

Another wave hit, and he couldn;t keep it in.

Lance woke up, hearing moaning and slight cries from the bathroom. The blue paladin placed his hands to the sheets next to him - they were warm, but no Keith.

The cuban slowly sat up, turning on his desk lamp and grabbing his bayard from under his pillow. Lance could clearly hear cries from the bathroom now, and he slowly got out of bed, tip-toeing to the bathroom.

What he saw next wrecked him.

Keith lay hunched over the toilet, hair messy and everywhere, his entire body pale with sweat and shaking violently. Ignoring the smell, Lance ran to his husband and pulled his hair back, rubbing circled into his back as Keith once again let out his dinner.

The smell was almost unbearable, and Lance tried to keep his eyes open and face in a small smile, but it was hard. 

Not to mention how fucking tired he was.

Lance glanced at the clock on the wall.

6:00 am.

Fuck.

So early. 

Lance yawned as Keith sat back, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. Lance moved forward a bit, flushing the thrown-up lunch down to the sewers.

“What happened?” the cuban asked gently, rubbing onto Keith’s knuckles with concern. The red paladin shook slightly, before staring back at Lance.

“I- i don’t know. I, i joke w-woke up and f-felt sick.” Keith mumbled, looking down at his cold and sweaty body. They had been together long enough that Lance didn;t mind seeing Keith in his boxers.

Lance carefully helped Keith to the sink, where he rinsed his mouth out.

“It was probably food poisoning.”

(narrator voice “it was NOT food poisoning.”)

“Y-yeah, i guess.” Keith mumbled something else before burying his face into Lance’s chest. Both stood there, rocking slightly, before Keith wrapped his arms around Lance.

“Want to got back to sleep?” the cuban asked, gently tugging at Keith’s hair. The smaller boy nodded, and let himself be picked up as Lance took him back to the room, gently laying him down on his side.

As Lance pulled himself onto his side, he noticed how Keith was laying the opposite way; away from Lance. It hurt his heart, but the cuban paid no extra attention.

Was Keith okay?

……(time skip 1 week (we’re now in week 6.5 >:D) because i’m a lazy shit who wants to finnish this story in the year 2020)........

Keith sat on the floor, crying.

He had locked himself in the closet, but could hear Lance yelling at him from outside. 

“Keith? Please come out, i’m sorry!”

Emotions flew through the red paladin. All he had wanted to do was clean the house before Krolia, his mother arrived. But in doing so, he had accidentally spilled water… everywhere. Lance had come home to see Keith sitting on the floor in a puddle of water, tears streaming down his face.

The cuban tried to help by getting a towel, but got said towel flung back at his face. 

“I got this! I’m not some weak pet!”

Lance had started yelling about how he was only trying to help. He got more mad as Keith rolled his eyes and mumbled snarky remarks. Lance Had ended up screaming at Keith, about how he needed to listen to his husband from time to time.

Keith’s eyes had watered up and he had run away into the hall.

Luckily, Lance didn’t see Keith’s hiding place.

The red paladin let his tears fall freely as he curled himself into a ball. He couldn’t curl very tight, because everything hurt. From his chest to his stomach, it was painful.

He could still hear Lance from outside the closet.

Keith could also recognize the sound of his mother's voice as the front door opened. 

“Hello? Keith? Lance?”

Keith froze, standing bolt upright and trying to push aside the sudden wave of nausea. He opened the door forcefully to see a distraught Lance standing outside. Their eyes connected, and Keith spoke first “One minute, mom!”

“Keith? Where are you?” pause. “What's that smell-”

Keith narrowed his eyes at Lance, who did the same. The red paladin whispered. “What fucking smell? Are you baking something?”

Lance’s eyes widened. “Wh-wha? No!”

“Than what is she-”

“CONGRATULATIONS!” Krolia said, and both boys spuna round to face her. Her hair was still pulled back in a ponytail, but she had ditched her blade outfit for a black tank top and grey jeans, along with a leather jacket and knee-high boots.

Both boys stared confused at their mother.

Keith spoke up first. “Congratulations… for what?”

Lance saw the twitch in his mother-in-laws smile. “For the baby!”

Both boys paused, exchanging looks. Lance suddenly turned pale. That would explain everything, he thought. The mood swings, the vomiting, heck, even the reason for Keith’s sudden loss of sexual desire.

Keith however, was not having it.

“Ha-ha, mom.” he glared at Lance. “Did he put you up to this?”

Krolias smile fell,and she blanked for a second. 

"you don't... oh no."

Keith looked uncertainly at his mother.

"what do you mean, oh no?"

Krolia gave him a sad smile. 

"let's have a small talk."


	8. Tiempo De Cuentos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get the backstory between the child reveal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiempo de cuentos means 'storytime' in spanish, btw.

Keith gripped Lance’s hand so tight his knuckles were turning white.

No way.

No fucking way.

There was no fucking way he was quiznacking pregnant. 

Keith was speechless. Angry. Happy. Confused.

Krolia understood, and kept speaking calmly and surely wih the the authority a mother should have. 

“I know it might be confusing at first-”

“No duh!” Keith stood up, waving his hands slightly. “Theres this… this thing” he saw both his mother and lance flinch a little at the harsh choice of words but decided to go on. “growing inside me!”

Lance reached up to try and grab his husbands hand once again, but keith’s hands were jerking and flying everywhere. The blue paladin was trying to calm his lover down, but it seemed nothing would work.

And honestly, who could blame the red paladin?

The cuban tried to help his husband. “Keith-”

“Don’t keith me!”

Krolia scoffed and folded her arms.

“Don’t be like that, he’s only trying to help.”

Keith looked at his mother with crazed, wide eyes. “Help? HELP? It’s his fault! If i didn’t let him- if we hadn’t- if i was more-” keith’s hands flew up to his hair as he spoke, desperatly running his fingers through the strands and tugging at the tips. Anything to be a bit more grounded, to remind himself that this was real.

The small pleasurefull pain of the tugging did that.

“Well, son, if you hadn’t bottomed maybe we wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place!”

“Exuse me?”

“Or at least have used condoms! You two might’ve gotten sick!”

“Mom-”

“Or at the very, very least, cleaned up!” Krolia then narrowed her eyes at Lance. “Or if you had pulled out-”

Even though he was extremely mad at his husband, keith butted in.

“Mom! Listen! This thing isn’t his fault!”

The galra sighed and looked away, before seeming to calm down.

She was upset, too. Of course she though someone would have told keith about the rankings in the galra. Or she would had assumed her son was smart enough to use condoms. But, she wasn’t all mad. Even in her engraged state she understood the seriousness of the situation. Tis was a family matter. Not just a thing.

This was a baby, a baby that belonged to Keith and Lance.

. Like… this was her grandchild. Not a thing, a baby.

Oh god, a grandchild.

Krolia bit her lip as she thought about it. Of course she would support keith with wagever he did. If he chose to abort it, she would hold his hand and give him undying love. In a world where homophobes existed, having a pregnant male (who was half galra mind you) would not be a popular choice. Not even mentioning the struggles keith would have to go through. 

She remembered her own pregnancy. It was hard, emotional and painful. But it had been easier since she had a mate to share it with. Of course, that would not be keith’s case. Omega male pregnancies were hard as fuck, and sometimes the omega males would die, or commit suicide to rid themselves of the pain. The childbirth part was also a bugger, many omegas having rendered ‘useless’ afterwards becasue the childbirth messed that area up pretty good.

If keith wasn’t in pain now, he soon would be.

And not to mention that keith was only half galra. The human half of his body might regect the child. It would be hard to tell how the rest of his body would react. Childbirth could be easier since they were now on earth - he could get a c section. But since biolical males couldn’t have children, well who knows.

But if that was the case, everbody the boys knew would be overjoyced. Krolia had only met Rosa, lance’s mother, a few times, but it was enought to know that the oler human would be crying tears of joy at the mention of having a biological grandkid.

Of course, krolia had only brought up kids with her son once. They were outside, and she had casually mentioned grankids. Keith has said someting about adopting, but krolia had dismissed it, saying she was only joking.

They needed to take their time.

And now was the prime of their lives, right?

“-Om? Mom!” the galra looked up, startled by her son’s yelling. “You there?”

Krolia looked up at her son, who looked like he was going to cry any minuete now. Right, mood swings, she thought.

“Did you hear anything i said?” the red paladin asked, plopping back down on the couch next to lance.

The two were sharing the white couch, and krolia was facing across them in another couch, a coffee table between the two. While the mother was sitting straight upwards, keith was layign back onto the back of the couch, and lance was sitting calmy next to him, one leg crossed over his other knee, arms spread ojut aginst the back of the couch.

“No.” krolia said, not one for many words

Keith sighed, exasperated.

“I said this is a major inconvionce and until it’s dealt with i won’t be able to lead voltron, let alone the blades!”

Lance looked at his feet, and the mother noticed his sad expression. It never occured to her that the cuban boy might acually want to keep the child. But it seemed like Lance was on the same page as the galra - whatever keith said went.

Krolia pursed her lips and furrowed her brows. 

“do you… not want it?

Both keith and lance snapped their heads up to gape at their mother. She looked back at them with confused expressions. “...what.”

Keith oursued his lips. “I… i don’t know.” his face crumbled as he looked towards lance. “Do… do you want it?”

Lance looked down at his hands. “Whatever you say goes, keith. I love you to the moon and back and you need to know that whatever yoy choose i’ll be okay wih. It’s your body and your choice and i know there’ll be stuggles and of course we can fifht through them, but it the end its all down to your and your choice.” lance fumbled ith his hangnails. “And of course if you don’t want it you need to know how sorry i am for everything-”

“Lance.”

“But of course since youre a male everything will be harder. I know you dislike pda and haveing a baby is like screaming pda-”

“laNCE”

“And i am all for pro-choice, love. I trust and will support you whatever happens. If you want it to leave, then we can yeetus the fetus. But if you want to keep it then-” 

“LANCE”

The blue paladin stopped, looking to the left at his dishevled husband. While the cuban was expectingkeith’s face to be rude and harsh, all he saw was kindness and sympathy.

“Lance.”

Keith reached out and grabbed lances hand, running his fingers over the others’ knuckles. Lance looked at their intertwined hands and then back to keiths eyes. Both looked at eachother, unbreaking and full of unspoken words.

Krolia stood up, knowing this was more of an intimate matter. She left, rubbing her arms on the way to the kitchen to make a coffe.

Keith kept staring at lance, who’s eys would flick to the his eyes, hands and abdomen. Keith was fine with his eys on his hands and eyes, but not his stomach. Keith sighed, pulling all attention to his face.

“Lance.”

The cuban sucked in a breath, before nodding slightly, keeping his head turned downwards, scared to look at his hudband.

“Keith.”

The red paladn pushed his head down futher, arching his back as he leaned down to look straight into lance’s eyes. He was shocked to see tears brimming at the back of his husband’s eyes.

Keith took a deep breath in, before pulling back. Lance’s head followed, and the cuban moved a bit closer, so their legs were almost entiwinded. Keith pulled his legs up and sa on them, knees on lances thigh. He put his hand on the back of the couch to get perchase, and lance moved his hands to rub keith’s sides - running over the smooth curves.

Lance leaned up a bit, moving keith’s waist so that the smaller boy was stradleing him. Both looked at eachother with more emotions in their eyes than they could say.

Keith leaned down, ghosting lance’s lips. Lance moved his head so that their noses were’nt bumping, and turned his head slightly.

He leaned up, but paused when keith’s didn’t replt to the kiss. The red paladin kept his lips tight and closed, and didn;t move at all, despite lance’s tries. Finally lance sighed, and leaned back. Keith bit his bottom lip.

“Lance.”

He felt himself getting a bit mad at the cuban boy.

“Keith.”

Keith sighed, then readched one hand down th egrab lance’s- moivng it away from his hips. Keith help their hands between them, intertwining their fingers.

“Do, do you want to.. Um,” keith stuttered at a loss for words, and he turned away from his fiance, looking at the window. “You…”

“Keith.” lance’s soft voice made keith turn back, and when he saw lance he felt like he would loose it. Lance was shocked to see tears, fat and fast pooling down his cheeks. Wrapping the smaller boy in his arms he started squooshing keith. “Finnish, i’m not mad. Do i what?”

Keith breahed in slowly. And then closed his eyes, giving lance’s hand a little queeze. 

“Do… 

...Do you want to keep it?”

……………………………………………………………………

“W h a t?”

Keith asked, more of a statement then a question.

Laith laughed and leaned back a bit, picking at his dried-up mask. Telling his parents the same stories they had told him was fun, but it made the littlest paladin feel hollow. Of course he loved theese people, but he missed his acual familia.

He never though he would say this… but he missed astra.

And dad. And papa. And, of course, the other people in his family.

Laith turned to see his parent’s unconsiously cuddleing, keith somehow intertwined between lance’s arms. Both were still sitting upright, at least.

Lance clapped his hands, calling all attention to him.

“Wow. so, that seems fun.” keith chuckled a bit. “And as much as i want to hear krolia chew out keith and i, the masks need to come off.”

“Si, papa.”

Laith put his hands on the bottom of the mask-his chin area. Papa had said theese masks were peel-off, so laith slipped his nails under the now solid mask and pulled.

He winced when the mask got to his whiskers, and the small boy hissed as he kept pulling up. When the entire thing had been peeled, laith found himself laughing at how rubbery the material was. It was sticky but hard, like someone had melted a rubber bounceball.

And it was shaped like a mask. When he got back he owuld make sure for papa to buy more of theese style masks.

Lance and keith started laughing and laith turned over, and he smiled to see his fathers smiling, lance slowly peeling off keiths mask. Laith could see tears in the brin of keiths eyes, and realized that this was probably his dads first time doing a facemask.

Laith yawned slightly, before laying down in the puddle of cusions. He felt happy, content. Everything was great.

His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness as he fell asleep, listening to his parents soft chuckles.

………………………………………………………

“yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i think i'm going to make the chapter a bit shorter for more fequent updates. oddly enough, the next two-three chapters should be around the halfway point. spoiler, we meet haggar later around the end. Anyways, i do everything on google docs, arial font 11. Usually my pages are around 10-15 pages, so i think i'll lower them to 7-8 so i can try to update twice a week. from here the storyline gets a bit darker, then super fluffy, then the end. :D thank you all for staying this far and please leave a comment about anything.  
> for the next chapter, i'm not going to include laith and we will have a good klance bonding scene. yeaaaa, and then it gets angsty. so, thats everything!  
> Love you all,  
> ~Author.


	9. All Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something sparks in Keih when Lance plays. But is it really a new spark, or an old fire that was always there, that just needed to be ignited?  
> -  
> Laith hears it.  
> He's not deaf.  
> But in this case, he really wishes he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the theme here is a stolen moment)  
> (thank you for sticking around! So for the song later, here is the link: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iYUQW6RovY. 
> 
> It’s an acoustic song, called all of me by john legend, sung by boyce avenue. I imagine this is almost exactly what Lance sounds like.)
> 
> anyways, slight blood warning, but just mentions. this chappter is mostly fluff/angst. after this it'll get angsty. aight, im out.
> 
> Ty!!

Keith smiled as Lance pulled the last of his facemask off. He giggled as it got to his nose, sending shivers down his spine as the rubbery material was pulled off.

When it got to his forehead, he cringed a bit, not used to having his hair pulled there. Lance just chucked and gave a final tug before the entire pink thing pulled off, roughly in the shape of a mask. 

Lance handed it to Keith, who smiled.

Lance found himself staring at Keith who had that beautiful afterglow to him. His face was plush and soft looking, and seemed to glow.

The fairy lights around the room made his eyes shimmer.

Lance gave a small smile as he saw the blush rise to Keith's cheeks. Oddly enough, it was Keith who spoke first.

“Can… can we talk about what happened… earlier?”

“Y-yeah. Sure.” Lance was about to stand up, before realizing he was still wearing his mask. Keith noticed it too, and they both gave a slight chuckle. “Lemme get this off first.”

“‘Kay.”

Something in the corner of the room caught Keith's attention.

An acoustic guitar.

The shorter boy stood up and walked over, nearly tripping over his own son, who was curled into the fetal position, sleeping softly. Keith turned back to Lance, who was still busy peeling the mask off.

Keith lent down, putting one hand under Laith’s knees, and the other behind his neck. With a giant heave, Keith lifted the boy, and adjusted Laith’s head so it was being cradled into his chest. For a 14-year old, Laith was surprisingly light, and Keith felt his cheeks turn upwards into a smile as he carefully walked over to Lance’s bed, tiptoeing as to not wake him up. 

Once at the bed, Keith bit his lip, laying the boy down softly. Laith’s brows furred before he pushed his face into the cushions, and Keith pulled a small blanket up.

Keith stood back and squatted, carefully tracing Laith’s bangs and nose with the pad of his thumb. He smiled as Laith’s brows relaxed into the touch. Keith then took his pinkie and gently ran it down the bridge of Laith’s nose, smiling into the soft touches. 

(^^^^if you don't know what this looks like, search up, like, the first scene of frozen. The Queen does this to Anna to help her fall asleep, it works.)

“He looks like you.” 

Keith turned around, smiling at Lance who had just come behind him, crouching down as well.

“Well no shit, he’s my kid.”

It made them both quiet as they savoured the words. ‘My kid.’

“Did you want to go and… talk?”

Keith nodded, numbly biting his bottom lip as he pulled his hand away. As Lance stood up, Keith decided to ask the question that was lingering on his mind.

“Do- do you play guitar?”

Lance turned around, lis pursed as he followed Keith’s gaze to the guitar in the corner of the room. The blue paladin felt his cheeks turn up into a smile as he nodded. Memories came back, such as playing for his siblings, or his abuela, who would listen with attentive ears.

Though the cuban remembered many spanish songs, there were only a few in english he memorized by heart. And if anything did happen, Lance was not going to sing spanish in front of Keith.

Lance slowly walked over to the instrument, shuffling his feet so as to not wake Laith up. Carefully, Lance picked the guitar up, cradling it gently. Keith raised a brow.

“Oh, so you’re fine to yeet your family in the pillows, but when it comes to the guitar you gently cradle it?”

The blue paladin smirked. “Shut up, we’re having a bonding moment.” Lance turned back to his guitar, trying to stifle a laugh. “Who’s a good guitar…? You! You are…”

Keith scoffed before turning heel. “Unbelievable.”

Lance smiled and followed Keith out the door, telling the room too close to slowly. Keith stto dwith on foot on the wall for baLance, arms crossed. Lance smiled, before nodding towards to lounge.

“Do you want me to play something?”

Keith smiled slightly, sure.

As they walked Lance kept looking at Keith's hand. It was swaying back and forth as he walked. If not for the wooden instrument taking up both his arms, Lance would have possibly reached out and possibly intertwined his fingers into Keith’s soft ones.

It was a weird thing to do, admire someone's fingers. Lance knew his own were slender and long, but Keiths seemed to be long and soft, gentle and sharp. Lance internally smoked himself as he thought. When you start realizing you're' memorizing someone's fingers, you might have a little crush on them.

Well, not even a little.

Lance would be damned if he said he had a huge fucking crush on Keith. It all started in the garrison, if not before that. Pidge would tease him, and in a moment of great thinking Lance said he hated Keith,that they were rivals.

Whenever he was flustered, he seemed to lose all confidence and dignity.

So of course he played it off. But as his feeling grew for Keith, so did the feeling of loneliness. Keith helped the blue paladin realize his actual sexuality. Of course with every girl or guy Lance had hit on, he only felt longing for the shorter boy.

Hunk and Pidge had both noticed how Lance had seemed drawing to boys and girls with pale skin and pitchblack hair. Or even just violet eyes,

When Lance had woken up one day in someone else's bed, it was right there and then he had decided to ask Keith out. He had a plan and everything - but it all fell apart when Prof. Shiro decided to leave for space. Keith dropped out shortly after that.

The blue paladin did things he wasn’t proud of - cutting, sleeping around, even once trying drugs. Nothing helped.

So how was it that around 4 years later, here he was, getting comfortable on a seat across from his crush?

The odds were astonishing,

Then again, the odds for finding a giant metal lion and being transported to space and meeting an alien princess weren’t very high either.

Hell, they were so low Lance would’ve bet against it.

……………………………………………..

“Laith?”

The small boy opened his eyes, hearing the pounding in his head, the elderly sounding voice echoing off the walls,

“What?”

He grumbled, and then felt it. The nagging feeling in his throat. The taste or iron flooded his mouth as something hard poked his gag reflex. The smaller boy ran towards the washroom, not hesitating before leaning over the sink.

The sound of rock on porcelain was all that could be heard over the loud voice of the witch. 

“Laith, don’t lie to yourself.”

Her laughter drowned everything out.

……………………………………………………

“Well?”

Lance looked up, seeing how Keith was situated on the couch, eyes gleaming with curiosity. Lance smiled before sitting down on the ground, a bit farther away from Keith’s feet.

“Are you going to play me something?”

Lance smiled.

“Yeah. what do you want?”

Keith opened his mouth suddenly, and Lance suddenly butted in.

“NOTHing emo please.”

The red paladin closed his mouth, and Lance smiled, noticing how he looked like a guppy. The blue paladin smirked, plucking the strings and trying to self-tune. Keith’s brows were still scrunched together in thought.

(ok so i have no idea how to write this. I’m just learning guitar myself, and have absolutely no idea how to write it. Basically I'm just writing what I've learned. If anyone has thoughts or advice, PLEASE leave a comment. Once again, sorry :D)

The soft sound of the guitar shut Keith up, and he looked down at Lance.

The blue paladin had stoked all the strings quietly and adjusted his grip on the guitar. Both of the boys were thinking the same thing.

What song to play.

Keith was still thinking about some non-emo songs Lance might know, but only came up with old indie songs. And, of course, some creepy as fuck songs that were acoustic, but he doubted Lance knew how to play them.

Plus, who knows how much he might get teased if the others realized he likes ‘the hanging tree’ or ‘come little children’. (both really goof fucking songs, check them out.)

Keith got quiet as the first note played, and he noticed the concentrated look on Lance’s face. 

Familiar notes played out, before Lance’s voice joined.

It was rough, but soft as well. Not quite smooth as butter, but in being deeper and softer it seemed almost… delicate. Not ice, because it sounded warm and happy. Soft. Keith bit his lip. It sounded almost like the waves, how they were strong but delicate, soft but breakable.

It was a weird comparison but Keith thought it worked perfectly.

The first few lyrics stood out, and Keith knew the lyrics perfectly, but said nothing, letting Lance’s voice run over him.

(lol cheese and angst warning. Holy fuck this was fun to write.)

“What would I do without your smart mouth

“Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

“You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down”

Lance suddenly looked up, keeping eye contact. He noticed the dark red blush on Keith’s cheeks, but kept going.

“What's going on in that beautiful mind”

Their eyes kept holding onto each other, daring the other to look away first.

“I'm on your magical mystery ride”

Keith was too stubborn to do so. Lance just smiled.

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright”

………………………………………………………..

“Laith.”

-“My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine”-

The boy turned his head away from the sink, noticing the red splotches and the shiny reflectiveness of the crystals.

Something was calling him.

-”You're crazy and I'm out of my mind”-

Blue.

Blue was going to take him somewhere.

Laith slowly pulled himself up from the sink, opening the door and stepped out, walking towards the lions’ hanger.

…………………………………………………………………

“'Cause all of me”

The world was silent, all Lance could think about was Keith’s eyes, and how they shone as they looked down at him.

“Loves all of you”

Keith couldn’t think about anything else except Lance. Lance’s eyes, how he sounded. Hell, his voice was so perfect it was all that could be heard.

“Love your curves and all your edges”

Lance couldn’t help as his eyes looked away, trailing down at Keith’s body. Not in a pervs way, but noticing how perfect it was. Every detail, from the korean boys’ feminine curves, to the way he slouched forward slightly when he sat.

“All your perfect imperfections”

Keith pursed his lips and he scanned lLance’s face and he let his eyes trail down to the guitar, how every brush of the cubans fingers sounded perfect against the guitar, the only other noice to be heard was the sound of strings against wood.

“Give your all to me”

Lance felt his eyes close as memories and feelings rushed through him.

“I'll give my all to you”

The lyrics hit both boys hard. Lance came from a large family where trust and love was everything. Keith came from a sadder family. Hell, his only true friend/family got abducted by aliens. Both boys felt a deeper meaning between the lyrics than the song actually had.

“You're my end and my beginning”

Keith felt a tug in his heart. This was a different feeling, something that wasn't longing, wasn't lust, and was certainly not family love. It was sure fucking not love for being rivalries.

“Even when I lose I'm winning”

Lance felt this as well. Something not as empty as when he had spent countless nights in strangers beds, or kissed people behind the bleachers to fill himself up emotionally. This was something exciting, something he was looking forward to.

“'Cause I give you all, all of me”

Keith felt himself slowly leaning forward, slowly pushing himself to his feet before gently crouching down, across from Lance, knees touching.

“And you give me all, all of you, ohoh”

Lance looked up through his lashes, and saw Keith looking intently at him. Both couldn’t break eye contact once again, and Lance’s hands moved at their own pace. Subconsciously.

“How many times do I have to tell you?”

Keith bit his lip as his hand slowly reached out, putting a single gloved hand onto the body of the guitar, feeling the way it rumbled and vibrated with every sound change.

“Even when you're crying you're beautiful too”

And then Keith did something he would never regret. Something that nobody had ever witnessed. Something new.

“The world is beating you down, and I'm around through every mood”

He started singing as well.

“You're my downfall, you're my muse”

Lance quieted his own voice to hear Keith’s. It was smooth, and had a sort of whine at the end of the r and s’s, and he seemed to slur his l and o’s.  
“My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues”

It was intoxicating, and Keith closed his eyes.

He just wanted to feel the moment.

Lance didn’t once close his eyes.

…………………………………………..

Laith felt his hand go to blue’s head, before, he noticed something. Something was in his ears, ringing.

-“Can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you”-

He kept walking over, and red somehow was calling him. And somehow, he was suddenly inside of the cockpit.

-“My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine”-

He saw his dad’s BOM suit. And then it crossed his mind -

-”You're crazy and I'm out of my mind”-

It was a spacesuit. He could go outside, to where something was calling him.

“Take it.”

-”Cause all of me”- 

Laith put the mask on, and felt the rest of the suit materialize on his body, fitting his form perfectly. 

Footsteps rang down the halls, all the small boy could hear was distant laughter from a witch, and something calling him to outside. His throat was killing him, and he could see dark purple blotches from the outside.

It didn’t take a genius to know the crystals were tearing him apart from the inside.

-”’Loves all of you”-

The footsteps stopped.

He opened the airlock and saw what he was waiting for.

A small Galran ship waited just a jump away.

Laith closed his eyes and let himself go.

……………………………………………………..

“Love your curves and all your edges”

Their voices mingled, intertwined with each other. Neither cared at that point. At some point Shiro has come in, but backed out after seeing the two paladins in such an intimate moment.

Neither paladin noticed him, though. They just kept singing, feeling the words.

“All your perfect imperfections”

Would now be a good time for Keith to bring up the scars on Lance? Or the razor he found in the bathroom? No, maybe later. Even in his drowsy state, all Keith could think about was Lance.

Lance Lance Lance~

“So give your all to me”

Lence remembered where they had started. Enemies to lovers.

“I'll give my all to you”

Were they lovers?”

“You're my end and my beginning”

Maybe just friends.

“Even when I lose I'm winning”

But… they had more than platonic feelings.

“'Cause I give you all of me”

This was no longer playful crushes, or competitive rivalry.

“And you give me all of you”

This was something else.

“Give me all of you”

Eros.

“Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts”

Romantic love.

“Risking it all, though it's hard”

Keith and Lance both felt these lyrics hard. They knew they were both showing their feelings raw, letting the other know what they wanted. There would be no going back now, no turning back and running with their tail in between their legs.

“'Cause all of me”

Keith felt his voice going more breathy, feeling the words roll off his tongue without thinking.

“Loves all of you”

Lance felt his hands take over everything. He was blinded by feelings. All that he could think about was Keith.

“love your curves and all your edges”

His slightly femine curves, his perfect sleek black hair. His beautiful scar that somehow let his dark violet eyes pop and shine under the moonlight. How his raven eyelashes seemed to catch the moonlight and shimmer even though they were somewhere in space.

Hell, how he could look anywhere, at any planet…

But all he wanted…

Was this boy?

“All your perfect imperfections”

Hsi perfectly tan skin. His hair was short and wispy and beautiful. His freckles that ducted his skin like power on a doughnut. The way his bright blue eyes could look so deep, so dark yet so light and how with just a twitch they could go from alluring to deadly.

How even though they were thousands of miles from any house Keith had ever had…

This boy…

Seemed like home.

“Give your all to me”

Keith felt himself leaning forward, keeping his eyes down and he still breathed the words out.

“I'll give my all to you”

Lance’s voice became breathey as well, and through his lashes he saw Keith leaning forward. He stiffened up.

“You're my end and my beginning”

Keith put his hands on Lance’s knees to stable himself as he leaned closer, leaning over the guitar. He felt Lance’s hand brush his shirt but didn;t care. He wanted the smaller boy to know that he was fine with this.

“Even when I lose I'm winning”

Lance looked up, watching Keith pause slightly. It didn’t take a genius to know what the raven wanted, with his eyes looking only at Lance’s lips. The smaller boy’s mouth seemed to be open slightly, more air than words at this point.

“'Cause I give you all of me”

Lance slowly stummed the last note, letting it fill the air between them as their voices carried out the lyrics, and somehow, that was all they needed for their song.

“And you give me all of you”

Lance leaned forward and put his face close to Keith’s. While the red paladin stared at Lance's lips, Lance felt intrigued by his eyes. He couldn;t help but move closer, turning his head slightly so that their noses wouldn’t brush.

“And I give you all of me”

The sound was barely a whisper as they came closer. Keith stopped singing entirely, and he waited. He waited because if he messes up now there would be no turning back and i f Lance didn’t want this as well then he was utterly screwed and-

“And you give me all, all of you-”

And it went silent.

…………………………………

The comms were loud in his ears. The lights were distracting and hard, the purple pounding all around him.

And suddenly he saw what he was looking for.

Laith sucked in a breath, and slowly flew towards the Galra cruiser.

……………………………………………

“All of you~”


	10. The Loved and The Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the first part of this is written as what Laith is feeling and thinking. It’s just his thoughts, which is why everythings is so… off. He is trying to be calm and collected but he just witnessed something and it’s kind of hard.  
> So if anyone saw what Laith was about to see, this is an idea of what it would feel like. Keep in mind Laith isn’t the best of mind right now, and especially keep in track his history with alien bloodlines, and being only partly galra.
> 
> Mentions of gore/ graphic gore warning.

Laiths POV

‘Red.

Deep, dark red.

It’s scary.

It’s everywhere.

Grey.

You could survive red but the minute you see grey - it’s over.

White.

Tiny white.

It’s not white.

It’s peach.

It’s flesh.

Red red red red red red red  
Shut up.  
I’ve been in countless fights. I’ve killed countless people.  
But right now, looking at this… mangled thing laying on the street, I shivered.

What did I say about red?  
Red red red red red red-  
Be quiet.  
You could survive red.  
Red, it paints the street. The sound of the truck continuing it’s path- unstopping - the sound fills the air. The leftover smell of gasoline and smoke tingles my nose.

I would sneeze if I wasn't numb.

Tingling. It tickles.

I push my hair out of my face and look around.

Everything is red.

Red red red red red-  
stop.

Red - it paints the road. From a few feet in front of me to far up the road to where it abruptly stops. It’s not water - its blood. Fresh, dewdroppy blood.

Blood blood- red.  
The red is the blood.  
The blood is ians.  
The blood was ians.  
Ian,

Where is ian.

I see his body, laying a minutes run ahead.

The fucking truck didn’t stop, not even with a child being dragged underneath it. Swerving, it disposed of the leach into the ditch by the road. it ‘s not very far away, not even hard to get to.

It’s just…  
There.

Red red red red red

Red paints the path towards it, dripping into my vision and blurring my view. I know I have no blood on me, but the scent and look of it all takes over me. The feeling of red overcomes me.

Red.

The voice in my head won't shut up.

Why wont it shut up?

Shut up.

finally.

There's no noise.

The silence has never been so loud.

The silence fills me up, fills my ears with a buzzing noise that is only rivaled by the sound of my heart beat in my ears.

Red red red-  
No.  
Blood red.

Thumping and pumping blood.  
Im lucky.  
Ian is not lucky.  
I look at the scattered blood and flesh and the grey matter I figure out can only be his brain. It’s along the road, painting everything in a gorey harmony of colour.  
It turns the ivy and dirt mixed shades, the feeling of being lost crushes me. Lost lost lost lost lost  
Shut up.

No.

I will not shut up.

That's what Ian never did.

I will not shut up.

Because if we all shut up, what's the point in talking?

I will stand up.

I stand up.

I walked towards ian.

Not ian

Ian’s body  
I picked up his arm. It was limp and broken.  
A stupid person didn’t need to tell me.

His lips were red- not a good red. Like all the blood had suddenly swelled to them. His eyes were purple and puffy, and like an egg his head had been cracked open, something grey coming out-

No.

I look away, down his body which is beant at such a weird angle someone might have thought he was a ragdoll. There are huge chunks of flesh missing. His beautiful tan skin - how i loved his skin - is either white or covered in blood or is missing.  
Nonononono-

Shut up

I sit down, and pull him onto me, feeling blood and other squishy things fall onto my clothes.

Fuck my clothes.

I don’t care.

I’m sorry.

I want to hear you say hi one more time.

Shut up.

Why?

“People say that eventually, darkness will take over.  
What if we are already in the darkness?  
“Stop underestimating people, stop taking them for granted.”  
Well, what happens when everything goes to hell and at that time, you have taken nobody for granted, underestimated nobody,and were your best self?

Death.  
The darkness isn’t always there.  
Sometimes death is white, bright and beautiful and blinding. Everywhere and nowhere. We only wish death was in the dark because it's so much easier to do. Blame things on things we cant see- humans do it alot, right?  
Pretend.  
We need to stop fucking pretending.

Life isn’t easy, and screw it, it doesn't get easier. People lie. People die. It’s an endless cycle of misery with no winner and no loser and the only way to tell where we are is by the amount of scars on our faces, left from tear tracks or knives.

We can tell who the winner is by who comes out unscathed, by the amount of pain one can take. Surely, the bad people can take the most… right? Since they would have had to test out their weapons on themselves to know the pain.

But if so, what about the good people? The amount they’ve suffered in hope?

Hope isn’t there - you create hope.

…

What am I saying.

Let me start over.

My name is Laith.

I am Ian’s best- was his best friend.

We spent every moment together. And I enjoyed his friendship. I told him everything.

We were inseparable.

Looking back on our conversations, a single thought inspired me. And inspired me in a way I cannot explain. It was one of his favorite things to say.

Whose ammunition justifies the wrong?

I don't want to think about him being dead, because Adam was so full of light. From his hair to his clothes, he was like apollo.

He was sunny.

He was good.

And you know what?

You all suck.

You all cry over his grave and rejoice the good moments and the good things that he did. Nobody remembers his flaws.

Well, you know what?

His flaws are what made him perfect.

Now his perfections, no. his flaws and faults.

The way he would suck his teeth, the way he would whine and how he was so weak minded he would never say no.

How his hearing sucked.

How he couldn't hear that truck

And you know what? I'm not sorry. Because if he was still here, you would all be talking about his flaws. So you know what? I'm going to talk about your flaws.

Ian's parents? Youre both homophobic bitches.

Auntie allura? I see how you look at my papa.

(why did i think of hamilton first burn - “i see how you look at my sister~” lol sorry to ruin the mood XD)

Uncle matt? We all know what you did to that one alien. Well, I know at least.

Ian once talked to me about ending it.

He said he wanted to end it. Maybe then people would notice his accomplishments. 

He was right.

...right?

No.

Because right now, everyone is looking at the things he did perfectly, even if they're not true.

So stop lying to yourself.

But who am I to speak?

...right?

Right.

Now, let's look at your flaws-

Reyna- you seem to look at girls like that.

Astra, we all know where you hid that 100$.

Uncle Shiro, I know what you did to Matt before you found curtis.

Dad, I know that you lied to papa last night.

Adam, I know-MMPH!”

A hand was thrown over Laith’s mouth and the voice of his papa filled the room. 

“I apologize for my son's actions,” he narrowed his eyes at Laith. “He is just confused.”

Laith bit his father’s hand, before looking at him in shock.

“I thought… of all the people… you’d understand…”

He didn't know he was running until he was blue, holding the last gift Ian had ever given to him, and he flew away.

He had to go.

…………………………………………………………………………

“Laith, my boy.”

The littlest paladin stood silently, itching to move in his dad’s BOM suit. The witch dragged her fingers over Laith’s lips, smiling evilly.

“I need you to do me a favour.”

Laith nodded.

“Anything to get Ian back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohmy god im so sorry i was gone- family issues. the next few chapters will be gorey sorry XD please enjoy and dont flip out at me. this is laiths backstory, if you cant tell. ^^


	11. Lo sé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laith figures out what he needs to do and we get a klance bonding moment. Lance finally realizes something... and so do sShiro and Allura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé means 'i know' in spanish. i think this acually has quite alot of meaning for this chapter, like what laith might say to his parents, or lance to laith about what happened. possibly keith to lance about the kiss, shiro to allura, shallura to klance (yes i shipped shallura until shiro became gay it wow my one straight ship ends up being gay-) this works from laith to haggar maybe. like always, the title has a deeper meaning that will be revealed soon. i acually love writing my own conspiracies for this chapter and the title. leave a comment what you think and why. >:D

…………………………………………………………………………..

Laith held the crystal up to the light, marveling in its shape and size. Small enough to be threaded onto a locket but not big enough to be heavy. He let his lids close, leaning back in the blue lion, breathing through his nose. The lights made the crystal turn a slight cyan.

“Ian… why did you have to leave me…” he closed his eyes.

-(same time, just back at kLance)-

“I’m so sorry, Shiro. He’s just having a hard time right now. He can come back to training next week.” Keith explained, rubbing his temples. “I’ve never seen him snap like that.” he adjusted his arms to better hold Astra, who was sleeping against his chest.

“It's been hard on everyone.” Shiro nodded. “The garrison is postponing classes due to his death. Adam and Curtis are taking a road trip to distract themselves.”

“Yeah… i think everyone is trying to distract themselves.” Keith mumbled, shaking his head, then sighing.

Shiro bit his lip. “About what he said… about… us…?”

“Yeah. i was young and it was stupid.” the red paladin sighed, averting his gaze. 

“Was it before the garrison?”

“Yeah. i can't believe i actually thought i liked you…” he gave a heartless laughing. “I was so stupid.”

“You weren’t stupid, you were confused.”

Keith shook his head. “It's gross. You’re my brother…”

Shiro laughed and pulled him into a hug. “Bro, it’s fine. Besides, if you fell for me then Astra and Laith wouldn’t be here.”

Keith laughed quietly, using his one hand to hug Shiro back. “It would be stupid if i got in between you and adam. And.. curtis.” he shook his head.

“Sometimes feelings are confusing. I thought I hated Adam the first time I met him. Now I realize it was love.”

“I know the feeling.”

They both laughed quietly.

“It's still weird, I thought that feeling of loss was love…” Keith groaned, shaking his head. “I was a stupid child.”

“I don't blame you for falling for me.” he flexed his muscles “look at these guns.”

They both laughed, Astra shifting in Keiths arms, still slumbering. He looked up and gave a small smile.

“I do miss those times. Before the world went to hell.”

Shiro ruffled astras hair. “It's a good thing we can turn hell to heaven, huh? voltron can do anything.”

They grinned. “I hated being the leader.” Keith shook his head. “I still hate you for doing that to me.”

Shiro held a hand over his heart and feigned being shot. “Oh no! I'm wounded! How will i ever recover…”

Keith laughed, leaned back and noticed someone coming over. He grinned at his husband (I almost wrote husbando-) came over their direction, holding a cream puff.

Lance came over, nodding. “Whats going on here?”

Keith gave a short smile, adjusting Astra on his hip. “We’re just talking about what happened… and what to do about Laith.”

He nodded, coming closer and picking astra up, carrying her himself, then looking to Shiro. “I’m not sure it’d be a good idea to enroll him in the garrison just yet.”

“Maybe it’d distract him from what's going on.” Shiro said, sighing. “When adam died i didn’t know how i could go back to routine and not see him there.”

Keith nodded slowly. “But ignoring them is worse than pretending they were never there in the first place.'' Lance pulled Keith's head into his shoulder, rubbing his nape slightly.

“When i- when we left, in blue - holy crap that was long ago- my mother made my siblings write me a letter once a week, that way they wouldn’t forget me.” he gave a sad smile, pulling Keith closer. “It was her way of acknowledging that i was gone… but was still there. Somewhere.”

Shiro was about to say something, but got quiet as his phone beeped. He held a finger up to say ‘wait’, pulling out his phone and gasping. 

Keith and Lance exchange a worried look, Lance speaking first.

“...Shiro? What happened?”

The said black paladin took a step back, looking up, eyes wide.

“What's wrong?” Keith asked, crossing his arms and frowning

“It’s blue.” Shiro mumbled, clicking something.

Keith and Lance exchanged a look.

“Laith took blue.”

………………………………………………..

. He smiled and looked down, closing his eyes.

“Ian… don’t worry.

I’ll see you soon.”

He looked around the room - while he knew how bad the galra were - his family had told him many horror stories - he still knew this was the right thing to do.

Right?

The black and dark purple metallic walls shone dark light over everything, contrasting shadows over not his own face , but the hooded face of the woman in front of him. Her back was to him ,but even then he knew she was a threat that could change to hostile on less than a millisecond.

He crossed his arms, checking out the room. There was an indent in the room, and tapestries little red the walls - of flags and patterns most of them in gold, black or purple. Little shelves with crystals littered the free space, making the entire thing glimmer and shine.

He looked up at the witch, frowning. “So how do i get him back.”

“You remember the plan, don't you?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Then follow that, exactly the way I'm telling you to.

He nodded, looking down at the ground and shuffling his feet. “But what if they don't listen?”

She smiled evilly, pulling out a dark purple stone. “You’ll make them listen.” She held it up to the lights, its purple shadow covering Laith’s eyes and making him blink and wince. 

Laith didn't know what happened. It was like… the moment the crystal's shadow touched him, it stung. He flinched back, looking up at the witch and wincing. 

“What… what is that thing?”

She laughed coldy. “It's a crystal from the same base as your friends. It's called an Aliem Ren crystal.”

“Why does it hurt?”

“Because it's trying to pull you back to your reality. And in doing so, it’s trying to split your… what do humans call them?” she paused, thinking. “...atoms.”

He gasped, rubbing his arms, which were covered in goosebumps. Even though the ship was warm. He looked around. “May i go?”

“Not yet - i need a blood sample from you.” she said, turning her head up slightly and pulling out something that looked like a test tube but with a needle at the end.

Laith shivered. This thing looked like something from a nightmare. sur

“You said you wouldn’t harm me or my family.”

She snorted. “And I won't, don't worry.” 

Laith nodded, turning on his heel and walking out.

“You will.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

pidge was awoken to a beeping on her monitor. She shakily blinked her eyes open, looking around the room and frowning. What was going on? Sitting up, she pulled out her computer tech thing that she had made. Of course, it was like… half altean tech, a quarter of human tech and the rest was from random other alien planets who were kind enough to lend her wires and panels.

She flipped the screen on, placing the glasses on her nose and rubbing her eyes. It wasn’t long before her jaw dropped open, and she was suddenly sprinting down the hall.

The screen was still flipped open, saying the hangar door was still open.

Blue was back.

Nobody realized blue had left.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Both Keith and Lance were sitting in the main room, far from each other. It was like nothing had happened as Keith glared at him.

“I can’t believe you didn’t notice he was gone.” Keith seethed, scowling at Lance. The blue paladin sighed, frowning as he turned to Lance.

“Excuse me? You didn't notice he left either!”

“I could have if you weren't so convicted of trying to suck my face off!”

“Excuse me? You initiated that just as much as i did!”

“You know what? Fuck you.”

“I think it’s the other way around, mullet.”

“Fucking screw you. I will kick you in the ass so hard your dentist will need to peel my toenails out of your teeth. After that I will take a cheesegrater to your dick to rid of your big dick energy and make it so tiny and sad that you can never make me conceive Laith. Then I will take each of your fingernails and peel them back, one by one until your nails are stubby pieces of flesh. Then future me will leave future you because we can never has sex and you cant use your fingers or your tounge to pleasure me.”

Lance stared at him for a minute before snorting out of fear and horror. His eyes widened slightly as he looked around, not seeing pidge or Hunk. 

“You… you wouldn’t hurt me…”

“You want to fucking test me?”

“Maybe.” he grinned. Keith raised a brow at him, before shaking his head in laughter.

“You're an asshole.”

Lance laughed quietly, and after a second Keith joined him. Lance looked up for a minute, smitten by his laughter. It was soft, yet deep. But somehow high pitched.

The blue paladin felt his eyes widen as a tiny blush dusted his cheeks.

Oh no.

No.

No.

Sure, the kiss was sweet, but Keith wanted to forget it. It was nothing. And even if it was something, it was probably forced because of Laith. Laith.

Laith.

His smile fell, frowning. He looked down at his lap and sighed.

“Do you think he’s fine…?” Lance asked, looking up? His face was one of genuine worry as he sighed, looking around the room. Anywhere but Keith's smiling face.

“Who?”

“Laith.” he sighed, crouching over his lap and blinking rapidly.

“he’ll be fine. He’s a kogane.” he snorted, sitting back. It was his way of avoiding his feelings - the lean back and smile. And grin. And lie his way out of talking about it. Nobody except Shiro had seen past his composure... his lie. Excepting Shiro.

Lance groaned. “I just want him to be safe. I know he’s like… ours. But he’s not ours.”

Keith nodded “I get it-”

“Dad? Papa?”

He was interrupted by a stray voice coming from the door. Both boys turned to see a disheveled Laith standing there, his jacket gone and his shirt ripped. His nose was streaming blood, and scratches were all over his body. 

Lance got up first, and Laith looked to him, then down. He tears tears in his eyes, just past the spilling point. She shuffled his shoes and looked away, ashamed.

stupid.

“Papa - i’m sorry i ran off! I didn't mean to and i wasn’t thinking and-”

And he was cut off when Lance ran over, wrapping him in a hug. Laith’s hands moved behind Lance, and soon there were just standing there, Laiths head buried into Lances shoulder.

Keith, not wanting to be left out, slowly went up, shuffling his feet along the floor as he halfheartedly jogged over. He came to the other side of Laith and hugged him there, moving his arms around the smaller boy and he buried his face into Laiths neck.

Lance moved his arms so he was holding onto Laith with one, and hugging Keith with the other. He slowly sunk the three onto their knees and they just stayed there, in silence.

Laith spoke up again.

“Papa, dad, please don't be mad-”

“We’re not mad.” Keith whispered, closing his eyes tighter. “God Laith - we were so worried we couldn’t be mad.”

Laith nodded, and finally exhaled. “O-okay. Im sorry…”

Nobody said a word after that, just being silent.

……………………………………

Shiro walked a bit, seeing the three and backing out instantly. He pulled out his comlett and whispered.

“Laiths back. Stop the search.”

Hunk and pidge’s replies came immediately, confirming this and coming back.

He pressed Alluras pink signal. “Hey, Princess?”

“Yes, Shiro?”

He sighed. “You can stop looking through the crystal now. We found him.”

Her accented voice came back, tired and groggy. “Really? Good. we need to question him about the shards of crystal coran found in the water supply. I’ve been inspecting some… but they don't respond well to pure altean quintessence. That can only mean one thing.”

Shiro nodded, realizing nobody could see him as he hurried to his room.

“Bad magic… dark energy.”

“Right. And if this is how Laith came to find us…”

The black paladin sucked in a sharp breath. “Oh god… you’re not saying that…?”

Her voice came through almost sad. Almost.

“Yeah. that's exactly what i'm thinking.”

He sighed, opening the door to Keiths room. His brother had used the same passcode to his room for years now. Back at the garrison, too. 

394

Not surprising, considering Keith's old harry potter phase. Shiro remembered shaking his head as Keith asked him stupid questions about the air crafts. He gasped when Shiro had told him about a game where the cadets took the jets out and tried to keep a giant, light ball in the air without falling.

Keith wanted to name is quidditch.

Shiro scowled, picking up his BOM knife on the shelf.

This was his brother.

He wouldn’t let that… that thing hurt him.

He knew exactly what Laith was.

And he knew exactly how to kill him.

Bonus:  
(Keith: “i want to see my little boy”  
*the computer starts beeping - saying Laith is coming from the cruiser*  
Shiro: “here he comes”  
Keith: “i want to see my-”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i need to update a few things -  
> i will be publishing twice a week after school ends - we had 14 tests in one week so thats why i couldn't publish - its cuz i was working my ass off studying old white dead men who screwed up Canada. ANyways - this fic will be going upwards, we passed the angst zone. Please leave comments and kudos and as always, thank you all! i really appreciate others loving this story! you can find me on instagram at
> 
> @explodedtomatoesforall - this is my editing vld/shitpost account, reach out! i'd love to say hi!  
> @that.red.emo - keith rp account. Im sorry but klance rps are just.... mmmmyis. 
> 
> as always, leave requests for scenarios and characters in the comments or dm me about anything cool you'd love to see.
> 
> Stay Fresh and 6 Feet Apart
> 
> ~O
> 
> (also im sorry but did anyone see thE lEaKeD nUdeS Of tRumP HolY cRap Its So SmaLL- *w h e e z e*

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps! So this is my first voltron fic, where a crystal transports a child from another universe. This kid is the purple paladin... from the future. IT gets weirder as he slowly reveals little secrets abotu the team, and slips up in calling them family members.
> 
> this story does have mentions of mpreg and smut, but not alot. Mostly just steamy scenes. There will be blood and angst and graphic pain scenes, but nothing too bad. There will also be mentions of self-harm and suicide.
> 
> But besides that, this is just a fluffy story about Klance meeting their future child and getting a little... 'shove' in the right direction. Enjoy!  
> I'll try to update twice a week.
> 
> You can find me on wattpad at OshaLune as well, where i have not yet published the full story! i have other works as well.


End file.
